


My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter one: Take My Breath Away

by Jooles34



Category: Primeval
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jooles34/pseuds/Jooles34





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter one: Take My Breath Away  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Becker/Connor, Lester  
 **Words** : 1,888 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.

 

Becker put his wash things back into his locker and closed the door. As he did so Connor walked into the locker room and stood two doors down from him.

"Exciting day, wasn't it?"

Becker raised an eyebrow. Exciting was one way to describe it. Long and insufferably dull was another. A gaggle of something small and ultimately harmless had come through an anomaly that had shut shortly afterwards. They had then spent the rest of the day trying round up the nippy little buggers and corral them into makeshift holding pens while Connor and Abby chattered about how brilliant it was to see them and how adorable they were. Connor was also working on a hunch that the anomaly would reopen so Abby insisted that they all sit and wait so the creatures could be sent back through once it did.

Insufferably long and dull. And annoyingly Connor had been right. As usual.

So Becker was frustrated and bored. He wanted amusement and he wanted it now. And right now he would happily have it at Temple's expense since he had been – admittedly indirectly – the cause of most of it.

Becker folded his arms across his chest and appraised the young man grovelling in his locker. He’d been watching the man for months, but something was suddenly just occurring to him.

"You do know it's June, don't you?"

Connor turned to him, puzzled.

"June? Yes, I know it's June."

"And yet you still wear a scarf."

Connor’s hand went instinctively to his neck to touch the scarf. He swallowed.

“I like scarves?”

“Oh I think there’s more to it than that.” He closed the gap between the two of them and ran his fingers down the length of scarf than hung down Connor’s chest. “I think you like having things around your neck. Is that it, Connor? You like having things tied around your neck?”

He watched as Connor flushed and his pupils seemed to dilate instantly. Becker tried to hide his surprise. He had been joking, but that was it; he was right. Becker knew that this was the moment he should step back, give a cocky smile and pretend the whole thing was just a laugh at the other man's expense. But the thoughts lodged in his head and another part of his body started overruling his brain.

He grasped hold of the bottom of the scarf and gripped it hard. He looked Connor in the eye and twisted his wrist, winding the scarf around his fist until it was under the smaller man’s chin. He pushed his hand forward so it pressed the material onto Connor’s windpipe, applying slight pressure.

“Is this is? Is this what you like?”

Wordlessly Connor nodded the best he could with a fist under his chin. Blood flowed straight to Becker’s groin and suddenly there was no going back. He knew what he wanted and knew he could give Connor what he needed.

Keeping his grip firm, he yanked on the scarf and pulled Connor downwards by the neck. Connor got the message quickly and sank to his knees.

“Undo my trousers,” Becker ordered.

He could see Connor try to hide his shaking fingers as he reached for the fastenings on his combats. The button popped undone and eager fingers then pulled down his zip. Becker didn’t even have to give him the next instruction.Becker hissed as, with apparent new confidence, Connor pulled his cock out of his trousers. Becker looked down as Connor turned those big brown eyes up at him. Without breaking the eye contact Connor leant forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Becker’s erection.

Something in that look suddenly made Becker wonder exactly who it was that was in control, but then Connor closed his eyes and began to run his tongue around Becker’s cock and all thoughts of anything stopped. Connor bopped his head, sucking and licking, and Becker rolled his hips, a groan escaping him. Connor was more talented at this than he would ever have given him credit for. He twisted his fist a little more and heard Connor gasp as the ball of material was pushed harder against his throat.

“Fuck,” Becker let out. Something inside him snapped and as good as this was, it wasn’t enough. He needed to control. He gripped the scarf harder and tensed his arm, holding it still. Suddenly Connor wasn’t able to move his head, Becker holding it firmly in pace. Becker put his other hand on the back of Connor’s head and started to fuck his mouth in earnest, the young man completely immobilised. Connor whimpered, but made no move to try to get away.

Becker could feel his cock hit the back of Connor’s throat over and over again and he knew he could easily come like this. But the sounds that Connor was making around his erection were too delicious and he didn’t want this to end so soon.

With supreme effort he stilled his movements and pulled back from Connor’s mouth, releasing his head, but still holding the scarf firm. Connor looked up and him, a confused expression on his face.

“You’re going nowhere tonight until I fuck you,” Becker said and lust exploded in Connor’s eyes again. Becker used the scarf to haul Connor to his feet. He opened his locker again with his free hand and sorting through various items inside, pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and smirked at Connor.

“At least I’m always prepared. I would have just fucked you dry if not.”

Then he used the scarf like a leash to pull Connor through the locker room and into the bathroom area where the sinks were. He loosened his grip on the scarf slightly and placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder he pushed the other man around so he was facing away from him, but the scarf spun around his neck.

Becker used his hands to make Connor bend over and brace himself with his hands on the bank of sinks. Becker moved close in behind him and reached his free hand around to undo Connor’s trousers. It wasn’t easy with just one hand, but he finally managed to push Connor’s trousers and boxers down his legs. He then slid his hand between their bodies and his dry finger found Connor’s hole. He teased it, testing it, finding him tight but drawing a small gasp from him.

He grabbed the lube and flicked the cap open. He stepped back far enough that he could pour lube straight onto Connor’s arse, working it in with one finger, then two, and finally three, stretching him and making Connor moan beneath him. Finally satisfied, he fisted himself to full hardness again before ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth and somewhat awkwardly managed to roll it on. He poured more lube onto his cock and then he lined himself up with Connor’s entrance and started to push himself inside.

They both groaned as Becker’s head breached the tight ring of muscle. Becker paused for a moment, then pushed himself deep inside in one thrust. Connor cried out deliciously, so Becker withdrew nearly all the way before pushing himself back inside hard and as deep as he could, wringing another cry from the man under him.

Becker adjusted his grip on the scarf and pulled sharply on it. Connor’s head tipped back, and his back arched. Becker revelled in the breathless gasps spilling from Connor’s mouth, the pressure on his windpipe too much now for proper sounds. He set a relentless pace, thrusting hard into the pliant body, his hand gripping Connor’s hip so hard he knew he would leave bruises, but not caring.

Connor’s ragged breathing suddenly became shallower and his legs started to tremble. Becker applied even more pressure, pulling hard on the scarf, pulling it tighter against his throat as he felt Connor’s body spasm, the muscles of his arse clenching around him as he came hard without even being touched. It was enough to send Becker over the edge and he leant forward, biting into Connor’s still clothed shoulder to muffle his shout.

He quickly released his grip on the scarf but stayed leaning against Connor’s back as he listened to him gasping, trying to get his breath back. When Becker finally could, he straightened, pulling out of Connor’s body. He slipped off the condom, tied a quick knot in the end and tossed it into a bin under the sink. He put a hand around Connor’s chest, supporting him and helping him to straighten. Connor turned around as he bent over to drag his underwear and trousers up. He grinned lazily at Becker as he fastened them, Becker already having tidied himself away.

Becker reached his hands out to straighten Connor’s scarf.He pulled it back around the right way, but the knot was all bunched and messy. Becker pulled on the knot to undo it and start again. A startled look suddenly crossed Connor’s face and he spoke for the first time.

“No!” he said, and lifted his hands to try to stop Becker’s movements, but it was too late.

As he undid the knot Becker revealed a silver chain link collar around Connor’s neck. A silver plaque on the collar glinted in the light and Becker read the initials “JL” engraved upon it. He yanked his hands back and stared at Connor in horror.

“Well, this has all just got very interesting, hasn’t it?”

Becker whirled around to find Lester leaning, arms folded, against the doorway to the bathroom. Becker held up a hand in defence towards Lester.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea. I didn’t know.”

“And I assume Connor didn’t offer much in the way of explanation or protest. Especially if you were offering what I think you were offering. Did you enjoy yourself, Conn?”

Connor smiled at the name and briefly laid a hand on Becker’s arm as he walked past him towards Lester. Connor dropped gracefully to his knees at Lester’s side and rested his head on their boss’ thigh. Lester’s hand came down to rest on his hair, stroking it absentmindedly.

“You will have to excuse him; he can get a little single-minded at times. But everything that you are thinking is correct. Connor is collared and he belongs to me. I own him and have control over everything he does. With one rather notable exception. I will not strangle him. It is the one thing I cannot give him and so he is allowed to seek it outside our relationship. And judging by the rather blissed-out look on his face I’m rather assuming that’s what has just happened.” He looked down at Connor. “Though he is supposed to ask for permission first; I can only assume it slipped his mind. An oversight he will be paying for later.”

To Becker’s surprise Connor merely grinned up at Lester, causing the older man to roll his eyes and then turn back to Becker.

“Sometimes I rather think he asks for it. Anyway as intoxicating as these surroundings are, my days of hanging around the gents are rather over so I think it’s time we went home. And I think you, Captain, had better come with us.”

 

[Chapter two.](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/127544.html)


	2. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 2/20: Ground Rules

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter two: Ground Rules  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 1,690 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.

Becker knew that he should have said no; should have made his apologies, backed away and not got involved. But instead he had found himself nodding and mutely following Lester and Connor to Lester’s car. He climbed into the back seat and was silent as Lester drove them home, Connor nattering about something he didn’t understand for most of the journey. His mind was whirling with enough thoughts of his own, wondering what the hell he was getting into, but he half wondered if even Lester was only listening out of politeness too.

So he was still confused as to how he had let himself get there when he found himself climbing out of the car in the private underground car park of an exclusive apartment block. He followed Lester and Connor into a lift and back out again when it reached the eighth floor. He was led to a front door and ushered through it, into a hallway with five doors coming from it.

“I’m hungry, how about you Connor? I’m assuming that you’ve worked up something of an appetite too, haven’t you Becker?” Lester asked.

Without waiting for a reply Lester walked through one of the doors which opened into a dining area, separated from a kitchen by a counter.

“I’ll just do a quick stir fry I think. Are you happy with that, Becker?”

“Yes, that sounds fine, thank you.”

Lester was already starting to busy himself in the kitchen. “Jolly good. Conn, some drinks for us all, I think. Do you drink white wine, Becker?

Or would you prefer a beer? Although judging by the look on your face I’m not sure something stronger wouldn’t be in order. There is really no reason to look quite so apprehensive.”

“A beer would be fine, thank you.” Becker responded, mentally pulling himself together. “And I’m not apprehensive. I will admit, though, that this isn’t the direction I expected this evening to go.”

“What? Did you just think you could fuck Connor and walk away? No questions asked, no consequences?”

Becker bristled. Somehow the implied insult was even more troubling in the conversational tone it was delivered in. “That’s not what I meant. I wouldn’t treat Connor like that. I meant that I didn’t expect to end up here with both of you. Intruding.”

“You’re not intruding. We’ve talked about having you over loads of times,” Connor put in.

Lester turned and raised an eyebrow at Connor who was opening two beers and handing one to Becker. Connor winced.

“I wasn’t supposed to mention that bit was I? Well, there’s no point in pretending.” Connor shrugged and reached into the fridge again to take out a bottle of wine, he and Lester moving easily around each other in the space. “Lester noticed it first, the way you looked at me sometimes. And it’s not like we hadn’t noticed you. I mean we’re not stupid, or blind. And you run around in those tight t-shirts being all sweaty and heroic with your big guns and stuff.” He paused and there was a pop as he pulled the cork from the bottle. “Of course we thought about it.”

Lester pulled an exaggerated sigh and took the offered glass of wine from Connor’s hands.

“Will you ever learn to engage your brain before you speak?”

Connor pulled a face. “It’s pretty unlikely.”

Becker sipped his beer in what he hoped was a nonchalant way and watched the exchange. They were together and yet they had thought about him? Did this mean that they wanted him to join in with them? What the hell had he got into?

"You might want to stop thinking so hard, Becker,” Lester continued. “All we are doing is having a nice dinner together; this doesn't have to be any more than that. We can talk if you want to and maybe you'll decide that you'd like to stay. If you not, we'll call you a cab and you can go home and there will be no hard feelings." Lester said.

Becker took a deep breath and looked at Connor who was looking hopefully back at him. He swallowed another swig of beer.

"I do like stir fry."

Connor smiled and turned to grin at Lester.

"Very good. Connor, set the table for three. You can join us tonight."

Connor moved to do as instructed and caught Becker's quizzical look.

"Oh, it's not like I don't eat or anything, but most days we eat together. Lester feeds me from his plate."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Of course. I like it." Connor paused and looked straight at Becker. "I belong to Lester and wear his collar because I want to, not because I have to. He looks after me and takes care of me and in return I give him myself."

At that moment Lester walked over with two bowls of food and placed them down on mats.

"Take a seat, Becker. We'll answer all the questions that you have."

Becker sat down, half his mind still shouting at him that this was a stupid idea, but the other half was too intrigued to let him leave.

Connor sat down as Lester returned with a third bowl and took a seat next to him.

"So what do you want to know?" Lester asked.

Becker swallowed his mouthful. "I don't really know where to start. You live together, do you? I had no idea that you were even together."

"We keep it away from work. It would serve no-one's interests to have our relationship public knowledge."

"Abby knows, though. I had to give her a good reason for moving out of her flat. That and I can't keep anything from her. She sees straight through me you know," Connor added.

"What he is trying to say is that she guessed he was getting regular sex by the fact he couldn't ever keep a grin off his face." Lester dead-panned.

Connor smiled at this. "It works quite simply really. We have a contract with the things both of us will and won’t do – like the breathplay thing. We have safe words and rules. Like work stays separate. James is my boss at work, and if I was to do anything wrong there he can bawl me out at work, but can’t take it out on me here.”

“Although if he wiggles around in those tight red jeans too much at work I can take that out on him to my heart’s content.”

The pair grinned at each other, before Connor continued. “I have my own room and that is my safe space. I can go in there whenever I want and Lester can only come in if I give him permission. But even then, nothing can happen in there. I can sleep in there too if I want to.”

“Which he rarely does.”

As he spoke Lester reached out and smoothed a hand over Connor’s hair, and they exchanged a look and a smile. And that was when Becker realised that for all their rules and contracts, this was a relationship built on love and trust.

He also realised that he was jealous and that, dammit, he wanted to be a part of it.

"So what are you looking for from me? Someone to play with for a night?"

Lester took over. "Well that depends on what you want to give us. There's no pressure. You can join us for a night and we can all see how we feel in the morning. We weren’t planning for this to happen, but as Connor so poetically said, it is something that has been talked about. Connor really is a sucker for punishment."

"So, Connor is, what, your pet? Is that what you want me to be?"

"You would answer to me. That is not negotiable. But we could share responsibility for Connor; he would answer to us both if we all agree. However, I would always have ultimate say on when he gets to come and you could only fuck him with my permission."

"But I would get to fuck him?"

"Certainly."

"Well I can't say that earlier wasn't a lot of fun," Becker smiled. "I suppose one night wouldn't hurt. Like a trial run. Wait, I don’t have to wear a collar do I?"

"You wouldn't have to do anything that you don’t want to do on some level. All I ask is that you trust us and never do anything to make us doubt our trust in you. I will decide what is best for you, as I do for Connor, and you must trust that I know what I am doing. I will never hurt you more than you want or I think you need. But it is not all about the hurt. It is about belonging. Trust us, and you can belong with us.”

“So what happens next?”

“We finish our dinner, we have another drink if you like and then we can go to bed. Although someone has already had a lot more excitement than he was entitled to so may discover that he finds this evening rather frustrating.”

Connor coughed and dropped his fork.

Becker smirked. “It’s starting to sound like fun already.”

As they finished eating Connor stood and collected their bowls and cleaned up in the kitchen while Becker and Lester made idle conversation and finished their drinks.

"So, will you be joining us tonight Becker?" Lester asked.

"Yes." he replied without hesitation.

"Lovely. Connor, are you done in there?"

"Yes, James."

"Do you want to try that again?"

"Yes, sir."

"That’s better, boy. Now go to the bedroom and strip. Get out all we will need along with the long cuffs and wait for us. We’ll be in shortly."

"Yes, sir."

Once Connor had left the room Lester led Becker into the lounge and poured them both a whisky from a decanter in the liquor cabinet. Handing a glass to Becker he indicated for the other man to sit down on the sofa.

"I think before we go in and join him, you and I should have a little chat."

 

[Chapter three.](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/128252.html)


	3. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 3/20: Watch and Wait

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter three: Watch and Wait  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 2,079  this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for a great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.  
  


 

Connor shut the bedroom door behind him and went straight to the bedside table. He removed a bottle of lube from the drawer and set it on top. Next he went to one of the drawers in the large bank of wardrobes that ran the length of one wall. The drawer contained many of their toys. He fished around for a box of condoms first. They didn't use them together any more; they had both had themselves tested when Lester had collared Connor so that they wouldn't have to worry about it. They only used them now when Lester decided to share Connor with someone.

He set them on the floor next to him and then reached into the drawer for what he was really after. A pair of leather cuffs that were soft enough to be comfortable if kept on for a while, but had just enough stiffness for you to be aware of them the whole time they were being worn.They fastened around the wrist with velcro and a buckle. He also found a two-foot chain which connected the two D rings set into the leather.

He stood again and attached the chain before laying the cuffs out on the bed. He was able to get himself into them because of the length of the chain, but it was not what he had been asked to do so he resisted. He put the box of condoms next to the lube on the bedside cabinet.

Next he stripped himself off his clothes. Not having an audience, he paid no particular care to how he did it but left them in a tidy pile in the corner of the room. An old-fashioned, straight-backed armchair was a constant feature in the room, next to the bed, but Connor didn't want to risk getting in the way of Lester's plans by placing his clothes on it.

Undressed, he went to the en-suite bathroom and made use of the toilet before cleaning his teeth. He hadn't been asked to prepare himself, but he made sure that he was clean, inside and out. Satisfied, he went back to the bedroom and sank down on his knees, hands behind his back, head bowed, and waited.

Settling himself and losing himself in his own mind, Connor lost track of how long he waited for Lester and Becker, but finally the door opened. Connor kept his head down and awaited Lester's judgment on his preparations.

"This all looks good. Well done, pet."

"Thank you, sir."

"And that is the last time you may speak tonight, understood?"

Connor nodded.

"Good boy. Now stand up and lie on the bed."

Connor did as instructed, lying down on his back. Lester came and leant over him, while Becker walked to the end of the bed and looked on. Lester had picked up the cuffs and Connor obligingly lifted his arms above his head.

Lester wrapped one cuff around Connor's right wrist, before passing the chain around a metal post in the bed's headboard. He then attached the second cuff to Connor’s left wrist. The long chain gave Connor a little freedom of movement, but kept him secured to the bed.

Lester looked down at Connor and ran a hand down the length of his body, coming to rest on his hardening cock. He started to stroke it gently.

"You know you're supposed to come to me if you want an orgasm don't you, Connor? Don't trouble yourself with not being able to answer, it was a purely rhetorical question. So what am I going to do with you, boy? How am I going to punish you for this? Well, there is only one option really, isn't there? You took an orgasm without permission, so I will not permit you another one. That sounds fair now, doesn't it? But it's hardly fair that everyone else suffers for your mistake, so it's very fortunate that I have another body that I can fuck tonight. And I will fuck him hard Connor. I will make him come, and I will come inside him. And I will make you watch, pet. Watch and wait."

Connor's eyes grew desperate at Lester’s words and his hips started to move involuntarily in reaction to Lester's light strokes on his cock. Lester released him, letting his erection fall onto his stomach. Connor desperately bit back a whimper, knowing that Lester was missing none of his reactions.

"Well done. I hate to think how long you'd have to wait if you started breaking any more rules tonight. So then, Becker," Lester turned around. "You are wearing far too many clothes."

 

Becker grinned and pulled off his t-shirt. He had enjoyed the exchange between Lester and Connor and wondered if either of them really had the willpower not let Connor come at all. Then he saw the way that Lester appraised him as he removed his clothes and was suddenly in no doubt that Lester was 100% in control of himself and everything else.

Becker had never been ashamed of his body. He knew he looked good, but he felt oddly exposed under Lester's scrutiny. The other man's eyes travelled up and down his body and he could see Connor watching him from the bed.

"Onto the bed; straddle Connor. This time I want to see it when you have your cock in my pet's mouth," Lester directed.

Becker complied without hesitation. He climbed onto the bed and moved up until his knees were either side of Connor's head. He hooked his hand under Connor's head and fisted his cock, bringing himself to full hardness. Connor licked his lips under him and Becker found he couldn't resist. He ran the tip of his leaking cock over Connor's lips, smearing them with pre-come, before pushing himself into Connor's mouth.

With his hand knotted in Connor's hair Becker supported the other man’s head and he used his hips to fuck himself in Connor's mouth, much as he had done earlier. He was vaguely aware of the sounds of Lester stripping behind him, but his concentration remained on Connor and the feel of his willing, helpless mouth on his cock.

"Enough," Lester said from behind him. With a slight groan, Becker pulled himself from Connor's mouth and let his head fall back onto the bed.

"Back." Becker shuffled back, obeying Lester without thinking about it. A hand was suddenly firm in the middle of his back, pushing him down, bending him at the waist, forcing his arse into the air. A lubed finger was quickly at his hole, twisting and probing in.

Becker dropped his head and bit down on Connor's collarbone as a second finger joined the first and he was tested and stretched. Connor's body bucked underneath him in response. As he rocked back onto Lester's fingers Becker continued to bite and lick his way along Connor's neck, pulling the skin into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth.

When he felt Lester's fingers leave him he mentally braced himself. Seconds later he heard a snap of latex and then Lester's cock was against him. As Lester pushed into him, Becker caught Connor's collar between his teeth and tugged on it, making sure he would feel it on the back of his neck.

Lester pushed slowly into Becker's body, appearing to savour the feeling. Becker tried to hold himself still as Lester pushed in and pulled back, before pushing in again a little bit deeper. He continued slowly, over and over again until he was deep inside Becker's body. Lester gradually began to pick up his pace, fucking Becker with earnest, angling his thrusts so he hit Becker's prostate. Becker grunted from the sensations and reached a hand under himself to grab his cock.

Becker received a firm slap to his arse and Lester stilled inside him.

"Don't even think it. You come when I say and only then. And you do not touch yourself without my permission. At any time. Is that clear?"

Becker nodded.

Lester slapped Becker across the arse again, harder than before.

"I said, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Becker bit out.

"Good boy."

Becker growled internally at the name, but dropped his hand back down to the bed, supporting himself again.

Lester thrust sharply into Becker, making him gasp out. Becker buried his face back into Connor's neck again, suckling at the soft skin once more. Lester started to fuck Becker with long strokes, hard and deep just as he had promised. Connor writhed between their legs, his own cock craving attention. Becker braced himself on the bed and let his body be used by Lester.

The older man was thrusting faster now. Becker, sensing Lester’s approaching orgasm, clenched his muscles, squeezing himself around Lester’s cock. He heard Lester grunt and strong hands gripped hard onto his hips as Lester pushed deep side, drawing out his orgasm deep inside the soldier's body.

Lester stopped, resting on Becker for a moment while he got his breath back. He gripped the base of the condom and pulled out.

"Don't move," he instructed before moving off the bed. He disposed of the condom and came back, pleased to find Becker where he had left him. He learned fast.

Lester approached Becker and dipped his finger into Becker's open and reddened hole.

"You look pretty all opened up like this for me. I want to see you looking well fucked like this again. Now tell me, do you want to come?"

"Yes."

Lester jabbed his finger hard into Becker's hole eliciting a surprised grunt.

"Yes what? You are really going to have to get better at this if you want perks like being allowed to come."

"Yes I want to come. Please, sir." Becker spat out the words.

"Better, but we will have to work on that attitude. Ride Connor. Fuck yourself on him and you can use your hand this time. You pet, are still not allowed to come. This is the only way you will learn," Lester added to Connor.

Connor bit his lip and tugged uselessly at his restraints. Becker knelt up and moved himself backwards. Lester appeared on the bed next to them and rolled a condom onto Connor's cock causing him to bite his lip harder to keep in the desperate whimper of need that wanted to escape.

As soon as it was on, Becker sank down, impaling himself on Connor. He had no desire to wait. He started moving himself up and down quickly, his fingers already wrapped around his cock. Connor's hips snapped up into him involuntarily and Becker's orgasm was with him before he knew it. With a couple more thrusts he came, come spilling onto Connor's belly and chest underneath him.

Becker slumped over, trying to get his breath back. Connor shifted restlessly beneath him and as Becker finally lifted himself off a whimper fell from Connor's lips.

"Clean the two of you up," Lester instructed Becker. With a groan of effort Becker rolled himself off the bed. He slipped the condom off Connor and headed to the bathroom for a cloth.

When he came back, hands washed and with a damp flannel, he found Lester kissing Connor gently, whispering soft words of encouragement to him. Connor's hips were moving, seemingly of their own volition and he was still tugging at his restraints. But he started to calm down under Lester's attentions. Becker walked over with the cloth and cleaned Connor's body off just as gently, but was careful not to touch his cock, not wishing to make things worse for him again.

He put the flannel back into the bathroom and, coming back, was surprised to see Connor still cuffed to the bed, but now nearer the edge.

"Connor is aware that he is still being punished, so you'll sleep in between us tonight, Becker."

Lester got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, leaving Becker to climb into bed. He wasn't sure what to do, but as he lay down, Connor looked up at him hopefully. Instinctively Becker shuffled forwards and put his arms out. Connor turned and relaxed back into him, tucking himself into Becker’s embrace.The bed dipped as Lester slid into the bed behind him. Becker felt arms come around him in turn and he settled into them.

It all felt…remarkably natural. For the first time in a long time Becker felt as if he belonged.

[Chapter four.](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/128884.html)

 

 


	4. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 4/20: The Morning After the Night Before

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter four: The Morning After the Night Before  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 1,530  this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for a great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one [here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html). Previous chapter [here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/128252.html).

  


 

Connor had slept bound before and had no problem falling asleep once his erection had subsided. But he woke later and, moving onto his side, he watched as Lester, who frequently woke in the night, quietly made use of Becker's body, pushing into him from behind as they both lay on their sides. At one point Lester glanced up and seeing Connor awake and watching, stared into his eyes. Connor held his gaze, eyes wide and watched as Lester came deep inside Becker's pliant body. Lester then held Becker in position as he quickly tugged himself to his own release, his eyes also planted firmly on the watching Connor.

Connor looked at them both as sleep claimed them once more, a sense of peace and love settling over him even as his body once again craved attention.

Finally sleeping again, Connor woke in the morning to the feel of having his bonds undone. He looked up as Lester laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"You were very well behaved last night. You may speak again."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now go to the bathroom if you need to, but come straight back to bed."

"Yes, sir."

Connor slipped from the bed and stretched his stiff muscles on his way to the bathroom. Relieving himself, he didn't bother cleaning his teeth as he knew what Lester would want now; it was a familiar morning routine. And freshly applied toothpaste really did not help.

Wandering back into the room Connor paused to run a hand through his hair and found himself watching once more. The duvet was pulled from the bed and Becker and Lester were both lying, stretched out, languidly kissing each other and caressing one another's bodies.

Lester looked up as Connor came back in.

“From now on we will _both_ be coming in your mouth in the morning, is that understood, Connor?”

Connor nodded from where he stood.

“Well, it’s not going to happen if you are all the way over there is it?” Lester asked with an eyebrow raised.

“No, sir.” Connor stepped to the bed and crawled onto the foot of it, in between their legs. He used both of his hands on them and alternated his mouth from one to the other, marvelling at how they both smelt and tasted slightly different, how they both had different weights on his tongue. 

He knew that Lester had woken them with plenty of time before they had to get to work. He had never been a morning person before Lester, but now had no choice, and as morning routines went, the one they had wasn’t a bad one. And now it had just got better.

So Connor took his time and luxuriated in the feelings of taking both men in his mouth, his body writhing as he pulled breathy moans from them. His cock was achingly hard again but he tried to ignore it, concentrating his efforts on bringing pleasure to his two tops. 

As he looked up their bodies he could see Lester and Becker kissing, tongues lazily entwining, hands roaming over each other's bodies. 

He had a feeling that he was asking for trouble but working between the pair Connor took advantage of being able to tease and torment them, getting a little of his own revenge. Although certain he would pay for it later, he revelled in working one close to orgasm, before pulling away and moving to the other. Growls and moans of frustration fuelled his efforts and he was careful to only gently use his hand on the cock his mouth was neglecting, keeping them both on edge.

Sucking hard with Lester's cock deep in his throat he could feel him getting close and prepared to move away. But Lester's hand came to rest on his head, his fingers knotting in his hair. The grip sparked on the edge of painful and Connor took it for the sign it was. 

He swallowed, taking Lester deeper, keeping the pressure firm and pulled with his mouth, tongue pressing on the thick vein. Lester's hand gripped his hair tighter and his hips snapped up and he was coming deep and hard into Connor's willing mouth.

Connor rode him through his orgasm, swallowing everything he was given. Then he released Lester and moved back to Becker, Lester’s hand still tight in his hair. From the sounds he was making Connor knew he was close, his fire fuelled by Lester’s orgasm. Connor fixed on his head, wrapping his lips around him and using his tongue to lick and flick, delving into his slit and with a shout Becker was coming too. Connor caught what he could, with the rest splattering his chin.

Lester's hand tugged him up the bed as soon as Becker's hips stilled and he crawled up their bodies. Lester guided his face over to Becker with a muttered instruction of "clean him."

Becker's tongue flicked out as he licked his own come from Connor's face before pulling him into a messy kiss. Lester moved back to allow Connor to lie between them easier and watched them kiss. He leaned over and whispered in Connor's ear: "I know what you were doing, teasing us. You know you're going to be punished for that, don't you?"

Connor moaned through his kiss and nodded gently.

"The problem is I just can't decide when. You’ve already waited so long, maybe I should make you wait some more now. Or maybe..." Lester's hand sneaked down and gripped Connor's needy cock, "I should let you come now and save your punishment for another time. A time when you aren't expecting it."

Both Connor and Becker groaned at his words and Connor pushed into Lester’s hand. But as he did Lester let go and pulled back.

"On your back Connor," he ordered.

Connor reluctantly broke the kiss with Becker and rolled onto his back.

"As it's your first morning with us, Becker, and pet really did do very well last night, I think he deserves a reward.” 

Becker grinned at him and moved down the bed. He trailed kisses down Connor's chest and stomach before swooping onto his cock. Connor bucked his hips, thrusting into Becker's mouth. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but he didn’t care. Becker's mouth was hot on his body and Connor felt his body infuse with heat as his arousal increased. He was aware of Lester leaning against the headboard and watching them. 

Connor gripped the sheets beneath him as his orgasm built, Becker's mouth taking him faster and faster to the edge.

Lester moved down the bed and put his mouth onto Connor’s hip on the site of a fading bruise. He bit down, making Connor buck into Becker’s mouth. He started to suck on the skin in his mouth, refreshing his mark, ensuring as always that it was somewhere Connor could see and feel whenever he wanted. Lester paused briefly to speak to Connor before continuing to worry at his flesh.

"Let go, Conn," Lester said and he did. Connor's body went limp as his hips moved involuntarily, fucking himself in Becker's mouth, coming undone noisily and messily, releasing hours of pent-up tension.

Becker discovered shortly afterwards that the en-suite bathroom contained a large walk-in shower that he hadn’t paid particular attention to on his quick visits in there the night before. It easily held the three of them and they showered leisurely, washing each other.

As they stepped out and dried each other off, Lester got to the practical matters.

“Becker, do you need to go home to change before coming into work?”

“I have spare clothes in my locker. I can head to work in yesterday’s clothes and change there. I think I left late enough last night that no one will notice.”

“Very well. We’ll get dressed and drive in together.”

Arriving at the ARC, Lester headed straight for his office while Connor elected to wander down to the locker rooms with Becker.

“So, last night…was it okay?”

Becker smiled at the nervousness in his voice. “It was more than okay, Conn. Was it okay for you? You didn’t get too much out of it.”

Connor shrugged. “I guess a lot of people would find it weird, but I like it. I like Lester having complete control over me. And part of that is when he makes me wait. When he withholds stuff it’s all part of him showing me how much he cares. And when I do well he tells me how proud he is of me. It makes me happy to make him proud of me.”

“You’re a strange little man, Connor. But I can’t say that seeing you like that wasn’t a huge turn-on.” He lowered his voice, “And I look forward to the next time I get to watch you writhe around like that.”

They grinned at each other.

“By the way, does every day start like that?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Makes mornings a little easier to cope with, doesn’t it? So, does this mean I can call you Hilary now?”

“I can kill you with just my thumbs.”

“Okay. Becker it is. I like Becker.”

 [Chapter five](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/129657.html)


	5. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 5/20: Coming Home

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter five: Coming Home  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor, Abby   
 **Words** : 1,992  this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/)   for a great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/)   for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one [here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html). Previous chapter [here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/128884.html).

  


 

Becker's phone rang in his pocket and the screen revealed the caller to be Lester from his private mobile. Becker excused himself from the armoury and his men, and stepped into the corridor to take the call.

"James? Sir?" Becker winced and hoped that he had recovered it quick enough.

"Good save, Becker. Does that mean you would be interested in joining us again this evening?”

“Yes, sir.” Becker had joined Connor and Lester a few more times since the first night two weeks ago, and the novelty had not yet worn off.

“Good. I want you to borrow a pool car and take Connor home. Park in the visitor's space and I will be home later. Connor will tell you how to prepare and wait for me."

"Connor is going to tell me what to do?"

"Only as far as giving you some instructions. You said you wanted to find out more about how we live; this is your opportunity. What will it be, Becker? Are you willing to take another step?"

Becker considered his position for about half a second.

"Yes, sir, I am. I have 15 minutes of my shift left then I will find Connor and take him home."

"Very good."

As soon as he could excuse himself from his shift, Becker headed out to find Connor. He wasn't in the control room fiddling with his ADD for once, so Becker headed for the labs. He approached Abby's first and was rewarded by finding Connor in there. Looking through the glass he could see the pair leaning together, heads close. Connor's hands were moving animatedly as he talked and Abby was clearly transfixed by what he was saying.

Becker knocked smartly on the door and walked in. Connor leapt away from Abby, a startled look on his face and Abby didn't even attempt to hide her smirk.

Becker ignored it.

"Lester asked me to tell you to go home."

Becker could see a retort hiding behind Abby’s eyes, but she had clearly decided it was better to keep quiet. Connor looked hurriedly between the pair.

"Right. Yes. Home. Okay." He turned to Abby. "I have to ah..." He indicated to the door with his hand.

"Home. Yes. Go," Abby mocked gently with a smile. Connor's face finally broke into a grin again and he raised his eyebrows at Abby before walking out of the door.

Becker turned to follow him as quickly as he could but was stopped by Abby calling him back.

"You will make sure he gets home safely won't you, Becker?" she asked, still failing to hide her smile. Becker glared at her and left, Abby’s sudden laughter ringing in his ears.

Becker and Connor retrieved their belongings from the locker room and checked out a pool car without further incident, but as they were driving home Becker finally had to ask: "Doesn’t it bother you what Abby thinks?"

"What she thinks about us?"

"I’m guessing that she knows the full situation and it doesn't bother you that she knows all that?"

"Do you think I should be embarrassed about being a sub? Look, it's not like I want the world knowing, but I’d never want that in any circumstances. Being a sub is a choice and I choose to give myself to Lester. Doms don't take control, subs give it. I have nothing to be embarrassed about. I’d give control to you too if you asked." The last bit fell out in a rush, his earlier confidence dissipating.

Becker snorted. He had never been one to ask for things. He worked hard and had earned all he had in his life and that is how it would remain.

Connor tried to change the subject. "So what are our instructions? I assume you were given more than just take me home."

"We have to go home and wait for James. You’ll tell me what to do, apparently."

They reached the apartment block, parked and let themselves into the flat. Connor dumped his bag in the hall and wandered into the lounge, sprawling on the sofa. Becker slapped his feet until Connor moved them and Becker sat next to him.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

Becker was slightly surprised to suddenly find himself with a lap full of Connor. He had straddled him and linked his arms around Becker's neck.

"Well, if we have time to kill..." Connor rolled his hips in Becker's lap and Becker instinctively gripped Connor's arse.

"Don’t we have to wait for James to do anything?"

"We can't fuck without him or come, but anything else is fair game."

He continued to roll his hips and leant forward to kiss Becker, receiving an answering squeeze to his arse.

The kisses quickly became more heated and hands starting to crawl under clothing as they rolled their hips against each other.

"How long will this preparation take exactly and what kind of warning will we get?" Becker panted out, trying not to get carried away.

"Wait," Connor said, trying to extract himself from the kiss. "Did James actually say that? Did he use the word preparation?"

"I think so, yes."

"Shit." Connor leapt off the sofa and tugged at Becker's hand. “That’s completely different to just being ready.”

Becker let himself be dragged to the bedroom and Connor headed straight for the bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lube, releasing Becker and reaching for his belt buckle at the same time. Becker grasped the concept immediately and snatched out, grabbing Connor's wrist. He plucked the lube from his hand.

"Let me help you with that."

Keeping his grip on Connor's wrist, he dropped the lube onto the bed before sitting next to it. He finished unfastening Connor's trousers and then tugged them down his legs. He then used Connor's arm to pull him around and down until Connor was over his lap. Connor let out a noise that went straight to Becker's groin.

Becker flicked open the tube and poured some directly onto Connor's arse. He worked it around the edge of Connor's hole with one finger, teasing and making sure his finger was also coated, before finally dipping his finger just past the first tight ring of muscle. Connor moaned underneath him and Becker immediately removed his finger, this time earning himself a moan of disappointment. Becker picked up the lube and added more to Connor's crack. He used his finger to trace his entrance again then thrust his finger deep inside. Connor moaned again and Becker used his finger to fuck Connor, adding more lube and fingers until Connor was stretched around all four of his fingers. Connor was panting and moaning; the writhing had turned into desperate rutting against Becker's thighs, Connor trying to get friction against his aching cock. Becker's own erection was straining at his trousers and he hoped Lester would be back soon so he could get some release.

The noise of panting and fingers fucking a slick arse was suddenly disturbed by the sound of Connor's phone.

"Stop, stop," he managed to get out. "That’s James, he's nearly home."

Becker paused. "How do you know?" James hated texting as it was, and he certainly wouldn't text and drive. But he removed his hand from Connor's body and let him slip off his lap.

Connor stood on slightly shaky legs and started to undo his shirt. "I rigged up a sensor in the car park. When James pulls into his space it sends a message to my phone and gives me just enough time to get ready.”

Connor was nearly naked by now and he looked at Becker.

"Let’s hope he didn't mean for both of us to be prepared. At least take your t-shirt off if you weren't given any other instructions."

Still slightly confused, Becker stood and removed his top, wiping his lubed hand off on it at the same time. He tossed it into the same corner of the room where Connor's clothes had ended up.

"Come on," said Connor, now completely naked, and pulled Becker from the room and into the hallway.

Connor knelt on the floor in the widest part of the hallway. His knees were spread, his hands behind his back. He looked up at Becker.

"Kneel."

"I am not kneeling."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Your funeral. At least stand straight or something. Try to look...his."

Becker heard a key turn in a lock and was suddenly filled with the need to comply. His back straightened and he clasped his hands behind his back. He lifted his head as he saw Connor's drop to look at the floor.

Lester entered the flat, placed his briefcase on the floor and hung up his jacket without acknowledging either of them.

Satisfied, he finally turned to look them over. He just looked for a few beats before approaching. He stroked a hand down Connor's face and Connor opened his mouth in response. Lester's thumb slipped easily in and Connor started to tease it with his lips and tongue, while Lester turned his attention back to Becker.

"It’s a look I could certainly learn to live with. But I haven't given you permission for eye contact yet so please keep them averted. Has Connor behaved since you've been back?"

"Yes, sir." Becker responded.

"Looks like you've earned yourself a treat then, pet." Lester's attention was now on Connor and he removed his hand from Connor's mouth and reached to undo his trousers. He pulled out his half-hard cock and stepped forward. Connor's head came up and his mouth opened again. Lester placed his cock into the willing mouth and Connor made a noise of contentment.

Becker watched the proceedings and without thinking reached out a hand and stroked Connor's hair as his head bobbed. His entire love life flashed before his eyes – a series of failed relationships and one person who had made him happy. What was happening here may not have been conventional but they, this, worked. And they made him feel like he belonged; a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. He pulled back his hand and straightened his back again, addressing the wall in front of him.

"Permission to speak, sir."

Lester had watched Becker's actions with quiet interest, clearly deciding not to intrude on his thought process.

"Permission granted," he replied.

"Sir, I would very much like to stay with you both. If that is acceptable with you, sir, if you will have me."

Lester pulled his hips back, falling from Connor's mouth. He tucked himself back in and touched Connor’s head much as Becker had done a moment ago.

"What do you think, pet? Should we let him stay?"

Connor looked up with a smile and eager eyes. "Yes please, sir."

Lester smiled at Connor and then back at Becker. “I suggest we celebrate first and deal with the finer points of the arrangement later.”

“James Lester putting off paper work? Is the world about to end or something?” Connor spoke from the floor.

“Excuse me? Are you asking for a spanking?”

“Always,” Connor grinned back.

“Right, into the bedroom. Don’t get comfortable; we’ll be with you presently.”

Connor stood and turned around to leave. Lester reached out a hand and grabbed the back of his collar, halting him and pulling him a step back. Lester’s other hand found Connor’s hole and he slipped a finger inside.

“Slick and stretched; you were busy while you were waiting. Good boys. Now, go.” Connor left and Lester turned to Becker. He took a deep breath.

“This is what you want? To be with both of us?”

“Yes. You have something special here, James, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Lester pulled Becker gently to him and kissed him before releasing him. “Right then, we have a prepared boy next door who I rather feel we should go and make best use of.”

Becker smiled. “After you, sir.”

[Chapter six.](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/130663.html#cutid1)


	6. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 6/20: Deal With the Devils

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter six: Deal with the Devils  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 2,648  this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely  [ ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lukadreaming** ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/)   for a great beta and to  [ ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lsellersfic** ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/)   for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html) . Previous chapter  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/129657.html) .

  


 

Becker and Lester were enjoying their dinner quietly at the table while Connor knelt next to Lester and allowed himself to be fed. Lester could read a tension in Becker’s body and know there was something on his mind. He decided to give him until the end of dinner to bring it up before using more forceful means to get it out of him. As if reading his mind Becker suddenly spoke.

"I want to fuck him."

Lester, as was his wont, hid his surprise well. He felt Connor stiffen a little more at his side and fed him another mouthful.

"You want to fuck him?" he asked casually.

"Yes. In the last six weeks I've come in his mouth, I've come on him, I've come in his hand, your hand, my hand. I've come while you fucked me, I've even come in my fucking trousers thanks to the two of you. In fact I have come in pretty much every conceivable way…”

“Oh no,” interrupted Connor, “There are loads more…”

Lester quietened him with a look and Becker continued.

“But, I have yet to fuck him and I want to. You said I’d be able to."

Out of the corner of his eye Lester could feel Connor watching him expectantly, wondering how he was going to respond. He remained quiet for a moment, fed Connor again without explicitly looking at him. He stayed quiet for just long enough to make Becker feel nervous before he replied: "Very well then, you can fuck him. But on one condition; you have to make him beg for it." 

"Make him beg? That’s all I have to do?" 

"Yes. That is all."  
  
In his surprise Becker missed the trace of amusement in Lester’s eyes or the fact the Connor dipped his head to hide his grin.  
  
"Fine. Can I do it tonight?"  
  
"Of course. We’ll let our dinner go down for a bit and then he's all yours."  
  
"Fine," Becker said again and the three resumed eating.  
  
  
Apparently the promise of a good night was more important than healthy digestion to Lester's two boys. Becker and Lester were sitting on the sofa watching television with Connor on the floor between them, his head resting on Lester's thigh. Lester was idly stroking his hair while wondering how long he was going to let the young man squirm at his feet before he gave in and let them go to bed. He noticed Becker surreptitiously reach a hand down to press against his groin and with an exaggerated sigh gave in.   
  
"Honestly, you'd think no one had ever taught you two patience.  But very well, let's go to bed."  
  
Before he had a chance to stand Connor and Becker were both on their feet and waiting for him to lead the way. Lester shook his head and headed for the bedroom.  
  
"Right. A couple of ground rules for you. Becker, your cock goes nowhere near Connor's arse until he begs. Connor you will not be tied down and you will be silent. Any attempt to touch Becker or yourself, or anything you say will constitute begging and Becker can do as he pleases with you. However as soon as Becker starts to fuck you, you may do as you please to let yourself come. All understood?"  
  
Becker nodded and Connor smirked. In response to the smirk Becker grabbed Connor around the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss, his other hand wrapping around the smaller man's waist and pulling him tightly to him. Connor opened himself up to the kiss, surrendering himself to Becker while being careful to keep his hands at his side.

Lester eased off his braces and moved to sit in the chair. He pulled gently at his tie while he watched Becker and Connor kiss. It was the type of kiss that would normally elicit breathy moans from their sub, but he remained quiet. Lester could see him surrender physically to Becker, though. He had moulded his body to the other man's and Lester knew he would be loose and pliant, responding to each move of Becker’s. He also knew that it would be the only capitulation they would see from him for a while.  
  
As Becker kissed Connor he gradually let his hands roam. He snaked one under Connor's t-shirt, using his thumb to trace patterns on the warm skin. Connor melted into him and Becker enjoyed the weight of the man in his arms.   
  
He kissed him like this for a while longer before gripping the bottom of Connor's t-shirt and breaking the kiss long enough to tug it over his head. He dropped it to the floor and bent his head to Connor's neck.   
  
He started kissing him under the jaw, trailing kisses down his neck, nibbling on the tender flesh. Working his way down, he flicked his tongue under Connor's collar, clearly enjoying the shiver he got in return. He worked past it until he got to Connor's clavicle. Becker kissed and flicked his tongue over the tight skin before biting down hard, at the same time tightening his arm around him. Connor's hips jerked hard into his body but he didn't make a noise. Becker continued to worry the patch of skin under his mouth sucking and biting, ensuring that Connor would definitely be wearing a scarf tomorrow.  
  
With sudden swiftness he moved up to claim Connor's mouth again. This time the kiss was harder, more demanding and Connor opened himself to it, giving as much as he received.  
  
Becker continued roaming Connor's body with his hands until they finally came to rest on his belt buckle.  Becker made quick work of it and began work on the fastening of Connor's trousers. He felt Connor's body tense as he reached a hand inside and gripped his already half-erect cock. He gave it a couple of gentle squeezes before breaking off the kiss and dropping gracefully to his knees. Becker pulled Connor's trousers and underwear down to his ankles.   
  
"Step out, pretty boy," he said softly. Connor went to put his hand on Becker's shoulder for balance but caught himself at the last second, instead holding his arms out to the side.  
  
Becker threw the removed clothing to the side of the room, and ran his hands up and down Connor's thighs, eyeing the treat in front of him. He licked up the length of Connor's cock before swirling his tongue around his head. Then he dipped his head and took Connor into his mouth. He worked Connor's cock as well as he knew how, and he knew he was good. Knowing that Connor wasn't allowed to come until he started fucking him he thought he would drive him as close to the edge this way as he could.  
  
  


Lester was slowly divesting himself of his clothes as he watched. He could see how hard Becker was through his jeans and he bit back a laugh as Connor moved as if to knot his hands in Becker's hair only to clench his fists and leave them hovering in mid-air. He watched Becker work his mouth but knew from experience that Connor could almost certainly hold out for longer than it took Becker to get uncomfortable.  
  
And he was right.  
  
With a frustrated groan Becker pulled back and released Connor. He looked up and saw the other man panting silently above him, face flushed. Becker stood and planted a hand on Connor's chest, shoving him backwards.  
  
"On the bed, on your back."  
  
Connor stumbled slightly before recovering and climbing onto the bed. Becker took a moment to quickly rid himself of his own clothes. Lester looked between his two hot naked boys. Becker was paying him no heed but Connor caught his eye and winked. Lester had to try even harder to suppress a laugh.

Becker climbed onto the bed and straddled Connor, his erection standing out from his body. Connor had his hands flat on the duvet, away from his sides and well away from Becker. Becker leant down and captured Connor's lips in another kiss. He let himself get lost in it for a moment, taking the time to try to let the rest of his body calm down.

Gradually he started to move, trailing a line of kisses from Connor's mouth and down his neck. He stopped once again at the mark that he had made on Connor's collar bone earlier. He worried at the spot with his tongue and was rewarded by Connor's shoulders stiffening and pushing back into the bed.

He continued his work his way down his sub's body, until he reached one of Connor's nipples. He circled it with his tongue, then flicked it before biting into it. Connor's body arched off the bed, but he stayed quiet. Becker soothed the abused nipple with his tongue again before sucking on it gently. He alternated between Connor's nipples; nibbling, sucking and licking, taking pleasure in the way it made Connor’s body move under him, alternately pushing into and up from the bed.

Becker decided he had had his fun and continued to move down. He licked and nipped at Connor's body, sucking patches of skin into his mouth. When he reached Connor's cock he licked drops of pre-come from the head, before dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. He felt Connor's whole body tense and knew he couldn't be far away from making the other man beg.

He moved quickly away from his cock and focused his efforts on Connor's thighs instead. Working his way down as far as his knees, Becker flicked his tongue behind each one before hooking his hands under them. He used them to lever Connor's legs up, pushing his thighs back against his stomach. He flicked a devilish grin at Connor and bent his head once more. 

Once again his tongue flicked out, dipping into Connor's tight arse. Once again he felt Connor's whole body move. For a while Becker lost himself in what he was doing. He circled Connor's tight hole with his tongue, dipping in and out, testing the muscle, before getting firmer and finally fucking him with his tongue. He could feel Connor writhing under him and released one of his legs. He moved his hand down and slipped a finger into Connor's tight, hot body. He used his finger and his tongue to fuck him, stretching him open. He kept it up until Connor was moving under him so much it was hard to keep him in place with just the one arm. He wondered what the hell was taking Connor so long to break. He paused in his ministrations for a second and looked up.

Connor's fingers were knotted tightly in the duvet and his face was a mask of pleasure and pain caused by frustration. His head was partially tipped back, but Becker could see him biting his lip so hard it must have been hurting. But still he hadn't uttered a word, touched either of them and certainly hadn't begged.

"What the fuck?"

A chuckle finally escaped Lester and Becker turned to look him.

"Of course, you haven't ever had reason to fully realise just what a stubborn little bugger Connor can be, have you?"

Realisation dawned on Becker and he saw red. Releasing Connor's leg he launched himself back up the bed. He grabbed Connor's arms and dragged them above his head. With one powerful hand he pinned them both by the wrist to the bed. Connor's eyes flew open to look at him. Becker's other hand came down to wrap around Connor's throat. He squeezed and leant close. Becker saw fear spark in Connor’s eyes for a moment, only to be replaced by a look of naked want. It shot straight to Becker’s stomach and his need for the boy grew and he growled into Connor's face.

"Look you little shit, one way or another I am going to make you beg and I _am_ going to fuck you, and when I do I am going to fuck you so hard you will wish you hadn't been fucking born."

"Oh fuck, yes," Connor breathed, his body instinctively pushing up into Becker's hand.

Becker froze for a second, it barely sinking in that Connor had finally spoken. Lester smiled, wondering just which one of them it was that Connor had finally taken pity on.

But Becker recovered quickly and was suddenly all movement again. He released his hold, grabbed Connor by the shoulders and flipped him over onto his front. He pinned him down with one hand in the middle of his back while he leant over and retrieved a condom from the bedside table. He swore as he tried to tear open the packet with his teeth and finally let go of Connor to roll the rubber onto his erection with more ease. 

Done, his hands moved to Connor's waist and he roughly pulled him to his knees. He lined up his cock with Connor's spit-slicked entrance and, pushing forwards at the same time as pulling Connor backwards, buried his cock inside Connor's body. 

"Oh god, yes!" Apparently now that he had spoken once Connor did not intend to keep quiet any more. Becker wanted to hear more. He gripped Connor tightly around the waist, but held still.

"Tell me Connor, tell me what you want."

"Fuck me, please fuck me."

Becker pulled out and thrust back inside him before stilling again.

"How do you want it, Conn? I want to hear you tell me."

"Hard, Becker. Please, fuck me hard."

"Stop talking and I stop fucking. Understood?"

"Yes, please, please move Becker."

Becker started pounding unrelentingly into Connor's body, angling his thrusts so that each one was deep and hit Connor's prostate. A litany of cries, mixing between 'please' and 'harder' and 'deeper' and ‘fuck yes’ fell from Connor's lips and Becker didn't let him down. 

Connor fell forwards so he was resting on one forearm rather than his hands, and he brought his other hand to his cock. He pulled roughly at himself while Becker pounded into his body, until with a stuttered cry he came hard, splattering the duvet beneath him with his come.

Becker managed a few strokes more, riding Connor through his orgasm, until he too came with a shout, fingers digging into Connor's hips. Panting, he released the other man and Connor collapsed onto the bed. Before Becker had a chance to move, an arm snaked around his waist and he felt his own arse being breached by two lube-slicked fingers. He groaned involuntarily but didn't move, allowing Lester to quickly and efficiently stretch him. 

Lester's fingers were soon replaced by his sheathed cock and Becker held his body still as Lester fucked him. It didn't take Lester long to come – he had been so close watching his two boys – and he was soon emptying himself in Becker's pliant body.

Connor just managed to pull his legs up and roll out of the way, before Becker's body fell onto the bed, exhausted, next to him. A few seconds later the bed dipped the other side of him as Lester climbed on too. 

Becker lay on his back panting. "You’re bastards, The pair of you are utter bastards."

The bed shook with Connor and Lester's laughter and Becker finally managed a grin. 

Lester sat up. "You two rest, I'll get us something to clean you both up with and deal with the rubbish. You deserve the break after that little show."

Lester headed for the bathroom and Becker reached out and pulled Connor into his arms. "That is absolutely the last time I make a deal with either of you." 

Connor kissed him. "I know you don't mean that. You had far too much fun."

"Bastard," Becker said again, and pulled Connor a little closer.

[Chapter seven](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/131744.html#cutid1)


	7. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 7/20: Testing Times

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter seven: Testing Times  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor, Ditzy  
 **Words** : 550 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval. Dizty is borrowed from [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/)  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely  [ ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lukadreaming** ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/)   for a great beta and to  [ ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lsellersfic** ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/)   for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html) . Previous chapter  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/130663.html) .

 

Lester smoothed down his jacket as he left his office and headed towards the medical rooms. Becker had all but officially moved in over the last two months and things were going well. Most of his clothes and everyday belongings now resided at their shared apartment and Becker's own flat was being kept on more out of habit than necessity.   
  
Then last night Connor had pointed out that it had been more than three months since they had played with anyone other than Becker, and so they could now get themselves tested. Although they had always played safe in the past, all three of them had decided it was best to be careful. Becker then admitted to a slight dry spell before he had become involved with them and readily agreed to get himself checked too.  
  
So Lester approached Ditzy's office, once again pleased about patient/doctor - or over-qualified medic in this case - confidentiality. He knocked and walked in on Ditzy's ‘enter’ command.  
  
The young medic looked up as he entered. "Hello, sir. Is everything okay or is this one of your ‘routine’ visits?"  
  
"Routine, is it? Well yes, that's why I’m here."  
  
"I have to say, sir, I admire your approach. I wish more army boys would take your outlook on their health." He grinned, "So what will it be? Gloves or bloods first?"  
  
Lester rolled his eyes and started to undo his trousers. "Gloves. May as well get it out of the way. And could you stop looking quite so pleased about my upcoming discomfort, please?"  
  
"Yes, sir, of course." But the grin stayed firmly in place as Ditzy reached for his instrument drawer.  
  
As Lester left, Ditzy looked up at the clock and made a note of the time.

 

When Connor walked through the door 74 minutes later Ditzy was impressed. It was the longest he had managed to hold out yet. Connor thought he was being subtle, but the lad really wasn’t very good at it. Ditzy had guessed the first time Lester had come down for testing, followed half an hour later by a Connor-shaped bundle of nervous energy. The pattern had continued every few months and today was no different.

Ditzy fixed Connor with a wicked grin and gave his gloves an extra loud snap. “Same as usual, Mr Temple?”

 

Three hours later, however, Ditzy was much more surprised to see Becker walk in and request the same series of tests. Ditzy didn’t believe in coincidences and he had to bite down a smile as he warmed up his instruments. If it wasn’t for pesky privacy oaths he could be dining out on this for months.

 

Two days later Ditzy was pleased to have three sets of clear results land on his desk. He called the three men into his office one at a time to give them the good news.

He left Becker until last. As his Captain turned to leave Ditzy called after him. “Just one more thing, sir. While you’re celebrating tonight, please try not to wear Temple out too much, I think he may be starting to come down with a cold.”

Ditzy decided at that moment that all the shit he would get at their next training day was totally worth it for the look on Becker’s face.

  
[Chapter eight](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/133053.html)

 


	8. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 8/20: Trust on a Knife's Edge

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter eight: Trust on a Knife's Edge  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 684 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely  [ ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lukadreaming** ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/)   for a great beta and to  [ ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lsellersfic** ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/)   for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html) . Previous chapter  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/131744.html) .  


Becker straddled Connor's bound body and looked down on him as Lester watched from the chair. The soldier had asked to have Connor for a night, and as he had looked so pretty on his knees with his mouth around Lester’s cock when he had asked, Lester had agreed.  
  
Lester was naked, as were the other two. Connor was bound to the bed by familiar-looking black strapping at his wrists and ankles. His cock was hard on his stomach as Becker leaned over him. Becker moved down as if to kiss Connor, but then changed the direction and leant over the side of the bed. When he straightened again he held a blade in his hands.  
  
Connor's eyes widened as Becker held the knife in front of him, between their bodies.   
  
"Becker…" Lester's voice held a warning tone.  
  
"You can't tell me it doesn't turn you on, James. Besides, he knows his safe word."  
  
Becker's eyes hadn't left Connor's once during the exchange and Connor just stared back at him. Becker ran the flat of the blade from Connor's shoulder, near the neck, and down his chest. Connor shivered and tensed at the sensation.  
  
"Better get used to it, pretty boy. That’s just the start."  
  
He continued to play the flat of the knife over Connor’s body, along his chest and down his stomach. He passed the cold, flat blade over the head of Connor's cock and relished the way the other man's body froze and then drew in a shuddering breath once the blade had passed.

Seemingly against his better judgement, Lester appeared to be discovering that Becker was right. His cock grew hard and he played with it as he watched the scene unfold on the bed.   
  
Becker moved the knife back up Connor's body and as he reached one of his nipples he twisted the knife and tilted it, changing the angle. He scraped the blade sideways across the nipple, eliciting a yelp from Connor. He turned the blade again and traced the tip around Connor's other nipple, but just light enough that it didn't break the skin. He paused for a second and made sure that Connor was still looking at him.  
  
"I would love to take this knife and use it all over your body, cutting just enough, pricking, watching your blood well up over the blade." He paused and ran the knife further up Connor’s chest again, so the tip of the blade rested in the hollow of his throat. "You don't want me to do any of that, do you?"  
  
Connor shook his head carefully.  
  
"But you would let me, wouldn't you?"  
  
Connor swallowed hard but nodded as far as he dared.  
  
"That's all I needed." Becker turned suddenly and leant back, slicing through the bonds at Connor's ankles before throwing the knife across the bed. He quickly moved from over Connor's body to between his legs, before grabbing him under  
the knees and lifting his legs around and in front of his own body and into the air. Becker drove himself quickly into Connor, pushing in deep in one thrust.

Lester’s powerful orgasm came suddenly and he spilled over his hand at the sound of Connor crying out from the sudden, powerful intrusion. Becker pushed in hard and deep, setting a punishing pace as Connor's body writhed beneath him. Connor continued to cry out as Becker held Connor's legs against his chest and over his shoulders. He wrapped one arm around them to hold them in place. He then reached his other hand around and gripped Connor's cock roughly, tugging on it hard in time with his thrusts.   
  
"I want to hear you come for me, pretty boy.”

And Connor did, loudly, come streaking onto his chest and stomach. His body clenched around Becker and with another couple of hard thrusts Becker came with a harsh, barked shout.

Panting, Becker released Connor’s legs and withdrew from his body. He moved so that he was next to the sub’s spent body and pulled him in for a tender kiss with a whispered “thank you” against Connor’s lips.

[Chapter nine](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/134746.html)


	9. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 9/20: Everything Changes

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter nine: Everything Changes  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 3,110 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely  [ ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lukadreaming** ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/)   for a great beta and to  [ ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lsellersfic** ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/)   for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html) . Previous chapter  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/133053.html) .  
  
  


 

Lester picked up his mobile and hit the speed dial. He leant back in his chair with a weary sigh as he waited for it to connect. Connor’s voice came on the line.

"Hi James."  
  
“Hello. How are you?"  
  
"Oh you know. Tired, filthy, the usual."  
  
"How's Becker?"  
  
"Tired, filthy, blaming himself. You know, the usual," Connor attempted to joke.  
  
Lester closed his eyes and tried to contain the weary sigh. “Have you both been cleared by medical?”

“Mmm hmm. Fighting fit and ready to go.”

Lester bit back a retort at Connor’s inappropriate humour. "I have both your reports now as well as everyone else’s; it’s going to take me a while to get home. Why don't you two leave and I'll get a car to bring me home as soon as I can."  
  
"Are you sure? We can wait."

"I’m sure. Get home, get clean and get something to eat. And give Becker whatever he needs. Give both of you whatever you need."

His message was clear and a cautious silence hung on the line for a moment before Connor spoke again.  
  
"Just come home as quick as you can, okay?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Okay. And James...” Connor hesitated. “I love you. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
Lester’s heart balled into a fist in his chest and tried to force its way out of his throat. Neither of them were big talkers, well, not about the things that mattered, and it was a long-time understanding that their feelings for each other were expressed through action not words. Today must have been worse than he realised.  
  
"Yes I know," he replied. "I’ll see you as soon as I can."  
  
Lester hung up the phone and pulled the reports up on his screen. Within minutes his stomach was knotted and his heart had clenched impossibly harder. He blinked, trying to push back tears that threatened to come unbidden as thoughts of what might have been, could so easily have been, filled his head. After an hour he couldn't take it any longer. The words taunted him, stubbornly refusing to differ from one report to the next. He had to be home; touching, feeling, knowing they were both still alive. 

_Excerpt from Connor’s report:_

_Becker had managed to lead the_ _Herrerasaurus away from the families that were picnicking at the picnic area near the top of the cliff. It chased him and he was giving fire over his shoulder. Then Becker seemed to stumble and fell to the floor. I had been instructed to stay behind at the picnic site but I followed the creature and Captain Becker. I saw Becker fall to the ground and turn around to fire at the creature. Something was wrong with his gun and it didn't fire. The creature was almost on top of him and I thought it was going to kill him._

_I only had a small tranquilizer gun - I hadn't been given a proper one. I fired at the Herrerasaurus but all it seemed to do was make it angry. It turned around and I didn't duck quick enough. Its tail caught me and knocked me sideways and I sort of fell off the cliff._

_Luckily there was a ledge about six feet down and I landed on that, though I bounced a bit first. I couldn't see what was happening with the creature or Becker but I heard lots of gunfire and quite a bit of shouting. That might have been when I lost consciousness because I don't remember much else._

_I woke up as Becker was being lowered over the cliffside towards me. I refused the offer of mountain rescue and we were both pulled up by the soldiers. The Herrerasaurus was dead by the time I reached the top._

 

Connor drove, his insistence left uncommented on and unthreatened. They drove in an uneasy silence, but neither of them knew how to break it. There was too much and not enough to say. Connor pulled into their space and they took the lift still in silence. As they stood side by side Connor slipped his hand into Becker’s and the silence shifted from uneasy to weary.   
  
Connor let Becker open the flat door as he always did, but didn't release his hand. Once inside Connor let go of Becker just long enough for him to empty his pockets onto the hall table and move his hands over Becker’s clothes to do the same. Then he took Becker’s hand again and wordlessly led him to the bathroom.

Connor reached into the large shower cubicle and turned the water on. He yanked on Becker’s hand and the other man didn't resist as he was pulled fully clothed into the shower. Connor’s hand finally released Becker’s and Becker felt fingers brush his skin as the other man reached for the hem of his t-shirt. Hot water cascaded all around them and his clothes were already starting to cling to him, water running off his now flattened hair and into his eyes. He reached out his hands and put them on Connor’s hips, moving their bodies closer together and bowing his head. Connor hadn't got far with removing Becker's t-shirt but suddenly it didn't matter. Their lips met under the constant stream of water and softly fell into a kiss. Becker felt Connor's grip on him tighten before Connor's body shook momentarily against his as he let out a sob.

Becker moved his hands around Connor's back, holding him closer but keeping his grip gentle. He paid no head to the sob that escaped his own lips only to be swallowed by Connor.   
  
They started to move, kissing slowly as they gently removed each other’s sodden clothes. Their combined tears mingled with the water and they both ignored them as easily as they ignored the dirt, grime, sweat and blood that was washed from their bodies.  
  
They broke apart only to wash each other. Hands gently massaged shower gel and shampoo into skin and hair while their eyes tried to avoid the blossoming bruises and lacerations that were starting to mottle skin.

They remained in the shower softly kissing and touching until the water began to cool. Connor turned the water off and stepped out, reaching for two towels. He handed one to Becker and they both started to dry themselves off. Connor eyed Becker's semi-hard cock.   
  
"I was given permission to take care of you, you know. But it didn't seem..."  
  
He trailed off, but Becker nodded his understanding. "You’re right. We should all be together. This isn't going to be any easier for James." He looked away again, but he could feel Connor’s eyes on him and Connor spoke again;  
  
"I didn't expect it to be this hard. It’s not like it's exactly the first time we've been around danger together or had to fight together. And it's not that I didn't care about you before or not want you to get hurt before. But it’s different now."  
  
Becker paused with his drying and met the other man’s eyes again. He felt every bit of Connor's pain. His job had taught him the valuable lesson of professional detachment years ago and he employed it still at the ARC. Going into battle alongside friends was never easy but a necessity. But this...relationship…had made everything so much harder. He was growing too over-protective of Connor and today when he thought he had lost him had been too much.  
  
"You shouldn't have done it, Connor. I had ordered you to get back."  
  
Connor bristled and dropped his towel to the floor. "Yes, but you don't get to tell me what to do at work, remember? I still get to make my own decisions. And if I need to, I'll do it again."  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and Becker stopped to hang up both towels before following him. Connor wasn't in the bedroom so Becker pulled on a pair of unbelted, low-slung jeans and stepped into the hallway. He found Connor, still naked, in the kitchen, bent over with his head in the fridge. Becker couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You can't distract me from the conversion that easily, you know."  
  
Connor turned, looking confused, then considered his position and grinned back. He straightened and pulled out two beers, offering one to Becker.  
  
"We haven't even eaten yet."  
  
Connor pulled a face that questioned his priorities and Becker smiled and took the beer. He pulled a bottle opener out of a drawer and flicked the top off his beer before handing it over to Connor. They both rested a moment, sipping their beers and Becker marvelling once again at Connor's complete ease with his nudity.  
  
Suddenly Connor started talking again. "Do you think because you're a soldier and I’m just the geek that it's any easier for me to see you in danger?"  
  
Becker shook his head. "No, but protecting you is my job."  
  
"But our lives now are protecting each other."  
  
"That’s a very gallant sentiment, Conn, but the fact still remains that you could have been killed out there today."  
  
"And the fact still remains, Becker, that you nearly were. Now I don't give a fuck what you do or say to me but I don't regret anything and I won't apologise."  
  
Becker sipped his beer and regarded the stubborn look on Connor's face as he tried to digest the words. "I wouldn't punish you for that. Or for being a stubborn little shit. Not this time, anyway." He paused for breath before changing the subject. "We really should think about eating."  
  
At that moment the TARDIS sounded in the hallway signalling that Connor had received a text message. He wandered past Becker and the soldier winced to see even more bruising starting to show under the lattice of scrapes on his back.  
  
"James is nearly home!" Connor's happy voice broke into Becker's thoughts as he came back in from the hallway.  
  
"Okay, let's wait and see what he wants to do for dinner, then."  
  
Connor laughed. "Honestly Becks, anyone would think you have a one-track mind."  
  
Becker shook his head with a rueful smile. "Okay. What should we do for him?"  
  
"What we would normally do. We can't let these things change who we are, Becks. Today has proved just how much we need each other. And besides, I’m already dressed for it. And I know James is going to love that look on you."  
  
Connor nodded to Becker's jeans that had fallen low on his hips, and his smile was infectious.  
  
"Come on, then." Becker led the way back out of the kitchen and the pair took up their positions in the widest section of the hallway; Connor kneeling, head bowed and Becker standing to his left.He stood, feet shoulder width apart, back straight, hands clenched behind him and head up, staring straight ahead. He would have been the model of the perfect soldier were it not for the still damp, dishevelled hair and the fact that he was barefooted and bare-chested. He used the silence to try to centre his thoughts, focus on the here and now, not on the what could have been, as he knew Connor would be doing. His mind was too busy to get as far into subspace as he would like, but he'd go as far as he could and hope that Lester would see this for the offering it was and take him further.

They only had to wait a few minutes before they heard the key in the lock. The front door pushed open and Lester walked in, stopping in surprise when he saw them. He paused, trying not to let the shock register on his face. He looked from Becker, who was looking just past his shoulder, to Connor's bowed head and back to Becker. This time Becker made eye contact and the message in his eyes was clear.

 

Lester quietly shut the front door behind him before setting his briefcase on the floor. He shed his suit jacket and hung it up, before stooping to take off his shoes, leaving them neatly next to the others lined up by the door. Then he took the couple of steps forward until he was standing in front of Becker and Connor. His boys were giving him this. After all that had happened today, his boys were giving themselves to him so he could lose himself in them as they lost themselves in him. Today had been their first big test and this was their reward for surviving.

He reached down a hand and laid it on Connor's head, gently stroking his hair. Connor didn't look up but Lester felt him lean into the touch. Lester looked up into Becker's face again, who was once more looking over Lester's right shoulder. He lifted a hand and wrapped it around the back of Becker's neck, pulling him towards him. He pressed his face into Becker's, his tongue pushing inside the other man's mouth in a heated, demanding kiss.

His other hand ran down Connor's face and he brushed his thumb across Connor's lips. Connor raised his head slightly and instinctively took the digit into his mouth, sucking gently.

Lester pulled back from the kiss and released both men. He reached down and undid his trousers, leaving his belt intact so his clothes stayed where they were. He reached inside and pulled out his cock. He was only half hard as he leant towards Connor who opened his mouth to take him.

Connor sighed gratefully as the weight of Lester's cock landed on his tongue. He started to suck gently, coaxing him to full hardness, his own erection growing rapidly but remaining untouched. Lester tapped him on one arm and Connor responded, reaching one hand up to hold the base of Lester's erection while he continued to work it with his mouth.

Lester released himself and turned his attention to Becker. He tugged on the soldier's waistband to bring him a step closer, before popping open the button and undoing his jeans’ fly. Lester reached in and raised an eyebrow at Becker. "Too lazy to put on underwear these days? Your standards are slipping."

"Just wanted to make life easy for you, sir." Becker tried but failed to keep the smirk from his face.

"How terribly thoughtful of you," Lester deadpanned back, removing Becker from the confines of his jeans.

He started to stroke Becker to full hardness, revelling in the way the younger man's breathing started to quicken. He had pulled him close enough to him that with each stroke the tip of Becker's cock brushed against Connor's face as he swallowed Lester. Before long Connor's cheek was smeared with pre-come as Lester worked Becker relentlessly, determined to bring him to a quick climax. It felt as though Connor, too, was doing everything he could to make Lester come quickly, to feel the hot spurt against the back of his throat.

 

Becker was caught once more in a kiss as Lester leant forward for him. He wasn’t stopped when he brought a hand behind Lester’s head to hold them both closer together. Moans and breathy expletives fell into the kiss as both men started to feel their orgasms curl in their stomachs. Becker knew he had to hold off until Lester came, but knew he couldn't last much longer. Lester had every flick of his wrist just right and every time his cock brushed Connor's face it sent another spark along his nerve endings.

 

Connor whimpered as he started to feel the tell-tale tremor in Lester's leg and he worked harder. He heard a grunt above him and was rewarded as his mouth was filled with hot come and Lester's cock pulsed against his tongue. He swallowed quickly, determined not to lose a drop and then he heard Becker tip over the edge and nearly came himself as he felt the side of his face become coated with hot, sticky fluid.

 

Lester broke his kiss with Becker and released him, while pulling back from Connor. He tucked himself back into his trousers and took in the sight in front of him.

Becker stood panting, cock still out, now limp and spent. Connor knelt, looking flushed, with come streaked down his face and erection jutting out hard and angry.

"You both look beautiful."

"Thank you, sir," they answered together.

"Thank you for the welcome home."

Becker smiled. "Anytime, sir."

Lester took a deep breath. "Well, it's been an eventful day and I for one do not plan to end it by cooking and I assume you haven't eaten yet either. So, Becker, I suggest that you find a takeaway menu and order us some food to be delivered and while we are waiting for it we can do something about the predicament Connor finds himself in."

 

Excerpt from Captain Becker's report:

_I was trying to draw the creature's attention from a group of civilians and did so by leading it away. I maintained periodic fire to keep the creature’s attention. I tripped on what I presume to be a rabbit hole while I was turned to shoot. I went down to the ground and the creature bore down on me quickly. I tried to open fire but my gun was jammed, I presume knocked when I fell. I was unable to fire and the creature was now standing over me._

_I heard a shout from behind the creature and then saw Temple unload the one round from his tranquiliser gun into the creature. The tranq had no effect and the creature half turned, swiping at Temple with its tail. It knocked Temple into the air and over the edge of the cliff._

_At this point the team arrived and opened fire with multiple rounds, bringing the creature down. As soon as the threat had been neutralised I went to the section of cliff that Temple had gone over. I could see him approximately two metres down, lying on a ledge unconscious._

_Deciding that we didn't have time to wait for a rescue team before assessing his injuries I volunteered to be lowered down to Temple's position. Upon reaching him Temple regained consciousness and against my judgement and advice said that he did not need to wait for mountain rescue and that he would get back to the top of the cliff with the assistance of myself and the team._

_In this instance I would like to recommend Temple’s actions be recognised on his record. Without his intervention I would certainly have been killed by the creature. Even if his actions were stupid and reckless._

 

[Chapter 10](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/135335.html)   


 


	10. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 10/20: Pushing It

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 10: Pushing It  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 2,976 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely  [ ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lukadreaming** ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/)   for a great beta and to  [ ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lsellersfic** ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/)   for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html) . Previous chapter  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/134746.html) .  
  


Becker marched into Lester’s office and slammed the door. Lester barely raised an eye.

“Something I can help you with, Captain?”

“Connor is driving me bloody mad.”

“I noticed he was wearing a pair of his tighter trousers this morning,” Lester replied, still not looking up. “You have to learn to avoid it.”

“Avoid it? I can’t avoid it. Somehow the rota changed overnight so that I am on control room duty all day.”

Lester looked up at this, his eyebrow raised. “Well, you have to give him credit for forward planning and ingenuity.”

“Hacking into the Special Forces systems and changing our rotas is not ingenuity. It’s… well it’s bloody annoying. He has been parading himself all day. There is no call for all the bending and stretching the little shit has been doing. And that’s not including all the ridiculous excuses he has made for getting me over to the ADD and having me hold a torch while he plays around with things millimetres from my dick.”

Lester couldn’t resist a smile at this point. “He does know how to push your buttons. You shouldn’t let him get away with it. Show him once that he’s found your weak spot and he’ll keep pushing it.”

Lester pushed himself away from his desk and wandered over to the window, looking down over the ARC. He got there in time to see Connor lean back from his desk and stretch in his chair. He arched his back and pushed his hips forwards, stretching his arms above his head. The action had the duel result of pulling his already tight top up his body, revealing the bottom of his stomach, and pulling his trousers slightly down to reveal the top of his hips. Lester found his mouth suddenly going dry.

At that moment Connor relaxed his body and looked upwards. He met Lester’s eye and a knowing grin spread across his face before he turned back to his work. Lester’s face went hard and he noticed Becker at his shoulder, also witnessing the little performance.

“He is in so much trouble when we get home.”

“We all have tomorrow off, don’t we, sir?”

“That is a very good point. Do you think you can manage to restrain yourself until then?”

“Do I at least get to fuck him tonight?”

“I don’t think so, no. I refuse to play into his hands. Tonight we wait and make him wonder. And I shall decide what happens tomorrow.”

“The pair of you are going to be the death of me, you know.” 

“Are you complaining?”

Becker sighed. “Will it be worth my while tomorrow?”

“I promise it will.”

“Fine.” Becker checked his watch. “My shift is finished. I’ll be on the firing range. Shooting something might make me feel better.” He turned and stalked back out, being careful not even to glance in Connor’s direction. 

Becker’s phone rang a short time later. 

“Change of plan.” Lester’s voice was tight. “Come to my office now.”

Becker lost no time in clearing away his equipment and hurrying to Lester’s office. He walked in and shut the door behind him, his eyes meeting Lester’s.

“Is there a reason Connor is walking around without his top on?” he asked.

“He claims there was an incident with a cup of coffee.”

“Are you really going to let him get away with it?”

“No. Call him up here now. I just wanted you here too.”

Becker nodded smartly and opened the door. “Connor, get a shirt on and come up here now,” he called down, before shutting the door and standing just inside again.

He looked at Lester and sighed. “We’re playing straight into his hands, aren’t we?”

Lester huffed back. “Yes. But I think a day of punishment without being allowed to come will teach him the error of his ways.” Lester pushed his chair out, away from his desk. The office blinds were already drawn. “Bring him over to me and undo his trousers.”

Becker nodded as the office door open and Connor stepped in. He had a faux innocent expression on his face. But before he had a chance to even say anything, Becker had moved from behind the door and grabbed him. Connor’s arms were pinned behind his back in a second and Becker held them in place with one hand while the other snaked around his body and wrapped around Connor’s throat. Becker pulled Connor’s body into an uncomfortable position, his head pulled back and resting on Becker’s shoulder.

Lester regarded him. “You’ve pushed your luck today boy. You went too far, even for you. Just look at the state you have poor Becker in.”

Connor tried to wriggle in Becker’s iron grip and Becker pushed his body against Connor so that he could feel for himself the state that he had got Becker into.

“Bring him over here.”

Becker shoved Connor forwards, stopping when they were next to Lester. He released his grip around Connor’s throat and brought his hands down to Connor’s trousers, making quick work of the belt, button and zip. He kept Connor’s arms pinned as he yanked at his trousers and boxers until they were pooled at his feet. 

Lester eyed Connor’s growing erection. “I can promise you _that_ will not be receiving any attention in the near future. Now come here.”

Lester reached out and grabbed Connor’s collar, yanking him down and forwards as Becker released his arms. Connor half-stumbled and half-fell and found himself sprawled across Lester’s lap. Lester’s left arm was across his back, holding him firmly in place and Connor barely had time to prepare himself for the first blow that fell on his arse.

Connor cried out.

“Make all the noise you like Connor, but remember there are still people in the building.”

As Lester spanked Connor hard and relentlessly, Connor tried to keep the sounds he was making low, biting his lip with the effort. Lester could feel Connor’s erection pressing into his thigh as the younger man squirmed under his tight grip. He knew his own cock was pressing into Connor’s stomach and his wriggling wasn’t helping to slow how hard he was growing. 

Becker watched as Connor’s arse turned red and his whimpers became more infused with both pain and need as Lester’s punishment continued. His own cock was growing hard in the confines of his combats, but he stood patiently, watching and awaiting Lester’s next instruction. 

With a final swat Lester stopped spanking Connor, exertion clear on his face. “There’s lube in the back of my top drawer,” he said to Becker. “Pass it to me.”

Becker did as instructed and Lester poured some over Connor’s hole, still holding him in place. He wasted no time in pushing a finger into Connor’s body and added a second quickly. He stretched him briefly before adding a third.  Connor tried to shift under his grip, the intrusion uncomfortably quick.  Lester closed the cap on the lube and tossed it to Becker. 

“He’s all yours.” 

Lester made no attempt to move so Becker quickly took a couple of steps forward. He released himself from his trousers and smeared lube over his erection. Connor whimpered and tried to wriggle away as Becker lined himself up with his entrance. Becker grabbed Connor’s hips and lifted him slightly off Lester’s lap, getting a better angle for himself and then drove himself inside the sub’s body.

Becker gritted his teeth and Connor yelped. Connor was tight; Lester’s preparation had been basic. Connor’s body clenched vise-like around him and the skin of his arse was hot against Becker's body. Becker braced himself, feet shoulder-width apart and kept his grip on Connor’s hips, still lifting his arse into the air. He received a nod from Lester and started thrusting, pounding hard into Connor’s body. Having been teased all day he wanted release and he wanted it quickly. 

Connor was so tight and Becker was so desperate that it didn’t take long before he felt his orgasm approaching. He changed the angle again so he cold push harder and deeper and then with a guttural groan he was coming. He kept himself pushed into Connor’s body as the final waves of orgasm washed over him and he got his breath back. Then he pulled out slowly, enjoying the sight of his spent cock glistening with lube and come.

He took a couple of steps back, still slightly breathless and watched as Lester finally released Connor.

“On your knees.”

Connor couldn’t disguise a groan as he half-climbed, half-tumbled from Lester’s lap onto the floor and crawled between Lester’s now spread legs. Lester opened his flies and Connor wasted no time in taking his cock in his mouth. The sight before him made Becker’s cock twitch despite his recent orgasm. Connor’s flushed face, with tears clinging to his eyelashes, and lips wrapped around Lester’s erection; his trousers still around his ankles, arse red and leaking come; his cock hard and hanging heavily from his body. It was a debauched picture that just made Becker want more.

Lester’s hand was fisted in Connor’s hair and Becker watched as he used it to guide the other man’s head up and down. He could tell when Lester was close because his hand stopped moving and instead held Connor’s head firmly in place while he thrust his hips, fucking up hard into it. He watched as Connor’s throat started to work harder, trying not to choke and knew that Lester was coming hard. He was suddenly aware that his breathing had become heavy again.

Lester released Connor’s hair and pushed his head back and off his lap with the heel of his hand. Connor fell back so he was half-kneeling, half-sitting on the floor, his erection still hard and obvious. Lester tucked himself back into his trousers.

“This is just the start, boy. Now pull your trousers up and wait for me in the car.”

“Can I go and clean up?”

“No. Becker, go to the car with him to make sure he doesn’t. I’ll join you shortly.”

Connor stood and pulled his underwear and trousers up. He could feel come and lube already sticky on his buttocks and thighs and he winced as his tight trousers pressed against his sore arse. If this was just the start and with the two of them working together, he wondered briefly if he had pushed them too far this time.

They went home and had dinner. Connor had been ordered to strip as soon as they had arrived back at the flat, but had not been allowed to wash yet. He knelt by Lester’s feet and was fed as usual. He hadn’t been told to keep quiet, but for once he recognised that it might be in his best interests to do so. 

Lester and Becker retired to the lounge with a drink each and sat next to each other on the sofa. Connor was invited to lie across their knees, his head in Becker’s lap, his hips resting on Lester. Becker alternated between gently stroking his hair and playing with his collar, while Lester’s hand rested across the back of his thighs. After a while Lester’s hand began to wander and he started to delve, apparently absentmindedly, into Connor’s still slicked arse. Seemingly concentrating on the programme they were watching, his fingers moved, alternating between playing with Connor’s sore entrance and running over his balls. Connor’s cock reacted immediately and he couldn’t help himself. He started rutting against Lester’s lap, desperate for friction. Lester let him get away with it for a few seconds before removing his hand and slapping Connor’s already tender arse harshly. 

Connor stilled his hips and continued to bite his lip as Lester’s hand resumed its teasing and fondling. Becker then gripped Connor’s shoulder and adjusted him on his lap. Connor was now twisted at the waist, face down across Lester and half turned so his back was towards Becker’s chest. Becker’s hand then began to roam lazily across Connor’s chest until he found a nipple. He squeezed firmly and then released the pressure, before rolling it between his fingers. 

He acted as casually as Lester, attention apparently still focused on the TV as his hand wandered Connor’s chest from nipple to nipple, pinching and squeezing. Connor drifted away inside his head, concentrating on not moving and not coming while his body suffered the duel assault.

Finally the programme finished and Lester decided it was time for bed. Connor stood on shaky legs.

“Go and get ready for bed. You may clean up, but don’t take long. We will see you in the bedroom.”

Connor headed off and did as instructed as quickly as he could. He stepped back into the bedroom where the other two men were waiting for him.

“On your knees at the foot of the bed, boy, facing it, forehead on the duvet, hands behind your back.”

Connor did as instructed and stayed still as Lester and Becker took their turns getting ready for bed and stripping. Neither spoke to him and he couldn’t see anything that was happening from his position. 

Finally the bed dipped next to him and out of the corner of his eye he could see Lester sitting next to him.

“Come here, Becks,” he said gently. “Tonight’s just about you and me now.”

Becker walked over and sank to his knees next to Connor, but didn’t look at him. Lester bent down, and from his viewpoint Connor could make out them sharing a kiss. Then Lester pulled back and Becker dipped his head. Lester moaned loudly and Connor clenched his eyes. He now knew for certain there was no way he was going to get to come tonight and the pair of them were clearly going to put on a show for him. 

But he couldn’t resist opening his eyes and trying to look sideways again. He could see Becker’s head bobbing on Lester’s cock and the sounds they were both making were filthy and having exactly the reaction on Connor that he was sure they were hoping for. Connor clenched his hands behind his back and prepared himself for a long night.

Connor had no idea how much time passed as he lost himself in the sounds coming from next to him, but suddenly Lester was panting out “enough.” and gently pushing Becker away from him. Lester stood and pulled Becker up with him, drawing him into a kiss.

“Over the edge of the bed.”

Becker nodded and bent to comply while Lester retrieved lube from the bedside drawer. Becker lay so his chest was on the bed, and his arse on the edge. He bent his knees to get himself low to the bed and thereby as close to Connor’s head as he could. Lester was back behind him soon, opening and stretching him with far more care than had been shown to Connor earlier.

When he was done, he pushed slowly inside. He took his time, allowing both of them to get used to the feeling. Then he started moving. He kept his movements slow and steady, the pair of them enjoying the sensations. Lester revelled in the breathy sounds Becker was making underneath him and the tight heat of his body. 

“Touch yourself, Becker. Don’t come too soon, but enjoy yourself for me.”

Becker groaned and lost no time in getting his hand to his cock. Connor screwed his eyes tight shut in frustration again before risking a look to the side. He could see Lester’s cock easing in and out of Becker’s body and Becker’s hand moving as he fisted himself. His own erection was painfully hard and his hands twitched behind his back, desperate to come forward and touch himself. But he knew it would be more than his life was worth. So he stayed where he was, watching out of the corner of his eye, biting his lip and trying to lose himself in the sounds of pleasure coming from next to him.

Lester started to speed up. His thrusts became faster and shallower and he adjusted his angle. A sharp cry from Becker told him he had found the other man’s prostate. He kept up a steady rhythm, hitting his pleasure point over and over again. 

“Fuck. I’m close,” Becker let out between gasps.

“Let yourself go,” Lester replied.

Becker pumped his cock with earnest as Lester pushed at his prostate time and time again. Then his back arched and with a shout he came. As his orgasm peaked Lester drove hard and deep into his body. He quickened his pace, fucking him fast as Becker’s body started to go limp post-orgasm. Lester used his body until his own orgasm hit him and he came deep inside Becker’s arse. 

Lester nearly collapsed over Becker’s body, but could see he was already having trouble keeping his position. Instead he straightened. “Go and get cleaned up,” he said.

Becker picked himself up with difficulty and headed unsteadily to the bathroom. Lester sat on the edge of the bed, his lip curling with faint distaste as he found some of the evidence of Becker’s orgasm. “Lift your head, pet,” he said softly.

Connor raised his head and looked up at him.

“You see what happens when you fuck us around?” Lester's voice was still gentle and he caressed Connor’s face.

Connor nodded.

“You want to come, don’t you?”

 Connor nodded again, hope springing into his eyes.

“Not a chance, boy. Do you need to use the bathroom again?”

Connor shook his head.

“Okay, get up and stretch out and then get into bed. We’ll deal with the rest of your punishment in the morning.”

As Connor rose and stretched out his aching muscles, his mind wondered what the hell Lester could have in store for him.

[Chapter 11](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/136258.html)


	11. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 11/20: Becker’s Revenge

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 11:  Becker’s Revenge   
**Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 4,333 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely  [ ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lukadreaming** ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/)   for a great beta and to  [ ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lsellersfic** ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/)   for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html) . Previous chapter  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/135335.html) .

  


  


Becker woke naturally, a nice change from having an alarm go off. Connor and Lester were still sleeping, and Becker could have happily lain in bed, enjoying the heat of the body next to him until the time came for Connor to start their day in the customary way. But his bladder had different ideas. He slipped quietly out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Once the door had shut behind him he eyed the shower speculatively. May as well take the opportunity.

When he stepped back out a short time later he found the bed empty. Frowning, Becker pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. Wandering into the kitchen/dining room he stopped short. Connor lay on his stomach lengthways on the dining table. His hands were bound behind his back and he was blindfolded. Getting closer he noticed the base of a butt plug sticking out of his arse.

"Ah, Becker, good morning. Thought we could enjoy a nice leisurely breakfast," Lester said, turning to look at Becker over his shoulder. He was standing at the worktop slicing fruit and continued to chop as Becker approached the table.

"What exactly is on the menu?"

"Yoghurt and fruit. _That_ is just the table."

"Table?" Connor asked.

Lester left the worktop and walked over to Connor, slapping him hard on the arse. Then he held a strawberry out.

"Open your mouth," he commanded. Connor did so and Lester slipped the strawberry between his lips. "Close gently. Tables do not talk. If this strawberry comes out of your mouth or the skin is broken you are in serious trouble. Understand?"

Connor nodded and gripped the fruit gently between his teeth. Lester returned to the counter and resumed his slicing. 

"Take a seat, Becker, make yourself comfortable. And see that the table behaves himself while I finish."

Becker pulled out a chair on one of the long sides of the table and sat down, casting his eyes along the length of Connor's body. Shortly Lester walked back over and placed a bowl of Greek yoghurt mixed with honey into the small of Connor's back just above his bound hands. Connor flinched as the cold bowl touched his skin. Lester went back and carried the chopping board over. He placed sliced mango, strawberries and pineapple over the remaining flesh of Connor's back. 

Setting the chopping board down, Lester regarded his now sticky fingers. He held his hand out across the table towards Becker. Becker smiled and took hold of his hand, sucking each fruit flavour digit into his mouth and savouring the taste and feel. Once he was clean Lester took his hand back and sat down opposite Becker. 

"Dig in."

Becker and Lester both reached for pieces of fruit, dipping them in the yoghurt and popping them into their mouth.

"It's very good." 

"Thank you."

Connor lay, trying not to move while Lester and Becker made light conversation.  His mouth ached from the effort of holding onto the strawberry without biting too hard.  He tried to relax his mind, the blindfold helping to let him drift into himself and find his subspace. The feeling of the fruit being slowly removed from his back was calming and Lester and Becker's chatter was soothing.

Becker popped a bit of pineapple into his mouth and looked at Connor again. "What's he eating?"

"He hasn't had anything yet. Do you have any ideas?"

"I do as a matter of fact." Becker stood and walked to the head of the table. He gripped the top of the strawberry with one hand while the other released his cock from the confines of his boxers.

"Open," he commanded. 

Connor was lost in his own thoughts and didn't respond straight away. Lester reached over and slapped his arse again, catching the end of the butt plug with his fingers. "He said open."

Connor yelped at the slap and his mouth opened. Becker pulled the strawberry out and threaded his hand into Connor's hair. He pulled his head back, stretching his neck. The angle wasn't great, but leaning forwards Becker could get the tip of his cock into Connor's mouth. Connor closed his lips around him and started to suck, relishing having something in his mouth other than the strawberry.

Becker used one hand to hold Connor's head in place, pulling a little harder on his hair than strictly necessary, and the other to work his shaft while Connor sucked and used his tongue expertly on the head. Lester continued to dip and eat fruit while he sat and watched appreciatively. Becker’s face was a mask of concentration as he pumped his cock into Connor’s mouth, trying to chase a quick orgasm. 

Lester considered making him stop, hold off, wait until later, but decided that he’d like to see him spill into Connor’s mouth while he ate. He watched as Becker’s breathing grew shallow, pants escaping his mouth as his hand pumped harder. He could see Connor working his mouth and knew that he was having to try hard to keep quiet. Then Becker grunted and thrust his hips forward and Lester pushed a hand against his own erection as he saw Becker come and Connor swallow desperately, trying to contain it all. 

Becker stopped with a pant and pulled out of Connor’s mouth. He released his grip on Connor’s hair and patted his head. “You can have your strawberry back now.”

Connor bit back a whimper and took a second to try to stretch his aching jaw muscles before the strawberry was pushed into his mouth again. Becker wondered how it would taste with his come still on Connor’s tongue.

Becker tucked himself back into his boxers and resumed his seat at the table. He plucked up one of the last remaining pieces of fruit, dipped it into the yoghurt and popped it into his mouth, grinning at Lester. “This is my kind of breakfast.”

Lester smiled and popped the last piece of mango into his mouth. "I’m glad you’ve enjoyed it. And as you bore the brunt of the boy's games yesterday, I have decided to turn him over to you for the day.  What else do you think you might like to do?"

Becker paused, but only for a moment. "I want to make him scream."

Connor whimpered and bit the strawberry in half. 

Connor found himself bent over the short side of the dining table. A folded towel rested between his belly and groin and the hard wood. A strap ran from the cuff that now adorned his right wrist, under the table and attached to the matching cuff on the left wrist.  
  
The strap was pulled tight, spreading his arms almost uncomfortably wide and holding him firmly down against the table. His legs were spread apart, each ankle now tied to a table leg.  
  
He had been allowed to use the bathroom and instructed to clean himself inside and out. He had no idea what was in store for him and as he heard movement behind him he had no way of telling what had just been brought in from the bedroom.  
  
"You know why we're doing this don't you, boy? You may answer," said Lester.  
  
"Yes, sir. Because I teased you both yesterday, sir."  
  
"Do you admit you were particularly cruel to Becker?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So do you agree that it is fitting he gets to choose and mete out your punishment?"  
  
Connor's voice nearly failed him but he swallowed and gave the answer he knew was expected of him. "Yes, sir."  
  
"And what is it that Becker has decided to do to you?'  
  
"He has rightly decided to make me scream, sir."  
  
"Good answer, boy. It’s good to see you taking responsibility for your actions and subsequent punishment. Here are the rules. Connor, given that Becker wants to hear you scream there are no limitations on the noise you may make or what you can say. I suggest that you bear in mind, however, that any protests will not be listened to and inappropriate comments could add to your punishment. You may also come whenever and however you like, there is no restriction. But our actions will not cease just because you have come. Is that all understood?"  
  
Connor swallowed a knot of tension.  "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good boy. Becker, your only restriction is that you may not fuck him until I give you permission. However, you may use plugs, dildos, hands or mouth in or on him should you wish to. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Connor, repeat your safe word."

“Jack.”

“Good boy. Becker, he’s all yours.”

Connor’s stomach clenched at the words, but his already hard cock responded by seeming to throb harder as it hung between the towel and his spread legs.

He braced himself for what was going to come next. What he didn't expect to happen was for two warm hands to start gently caressing his arse. A finger slid down his crack, lingering and teasing at his hole before carrying on down until a hand cupped his balls.

They too were treated with care, squeezed gently, and rolled around in the soldier's large hand. Connor let out a soft moan at the sensations. After yesterday and this morning he was desperate to be touched, desperate to come. 

The hand moved lower still, running down his cock in one long stroke. Connor groaned now, finally getting the sensation he craved. But he knew it would stop, knew that this was all part of the torture, part of the punishment. He knew Becker would get him close and then take it away again. 

Becker's hand stroked again, his fingertips brushing over the head of Connor's cock. His strokes became firmer, more definite, his meaning clear. Connor continued to make his noises of pleasure, anticipating the moment it would all stop, trying not to let himself get too close.

"What's the matter, pretty boy? Don’t you want to come?"

"Yes," Connor groaned out. 

"Then come for me, pretty boy. Fuck my hand and come for me."

"Oh god!" Connor cried out and his body jerked in his bonds as he came hard, a day's frustration bursting out of him.

"Good boy." Becker crooned, milking Connor's cock through his orgasm, to the point of discomfort. Then he released him. Much of Connor's come had shot onto the towel, but some coated Becker's hand. He leaned over Connor’s body and held his hand to the other man's lips.

"Clean me."

Connor's tongue came out and he licked Becker's hand clean, taking up every last drop of himself that was presented to him.

Then the hand was taken away and Becker's body lifted off his again. Connor heard movement behind him and then a hand was back on his arse again. This time fingers spread his cheeks and held them apart. Something cold and hard pressed against his opening and started to push in. Connor's body moved involuntarily against the intrusion but had nowhere to go. He tried to wriggle as Becker pushed and twisted, forcing the tapered butt plug into his body. It was bigger than the one this morning and although it was well-lubed, he was not and he'd had no further preparation. He panted and tried to relax his body to let it in; he knew that Becker was not going to let up.

The plug got wider and still Becker pushed it in, stretching him almost unbearably. Then Connor finally felt the widest part pass the tightest outer ring of muscle and his body instinctively clamped shut, clenching around the neck of the plug. He felt uncomfortably full and he continued to breathe heavily, trying to adjust to the feeling. But Becker wasn't finished. He continued to tug at, push and twist the plug, sensations flooding Connor's body. The plug twisted and nudged against his prostate and Connor yelped as a sharp tap against the plug sent sparks through his body. 

"Not quite a scream, pretty boy, but it's a reasonable start. Let's see what more we can manage."

Suddenly Becker's hand was between his legs again, gently playing with his balls and dick again, a sharp contrast to the attention still being paid to the plug. Connor groaned as he felt himself start to harden again under the touch. Connor's mind battled with itself; the pleasure Becker's clever fingers were giving him conflicted with the pain in his arse as the soldier continued to twist and push. It wasn't long before Connor's cock was hard again and he moaned as Becker worked his body, building him closer and closer to a second orgasm. His head spun and his body hummed as he started to come again, his arse clenching even tighter against the plug. A cry was wrenched from him as Becker continued to work his now over-sensitive cock while simultaneously pushing and pulling at the plug which was meeting even more resistance.

Lester was watching with amusement. It was a way even he hadn't thought of using to try to break Connor before making the boy come so much that it would hurt. Lester rather thought that he could enjoy watching this for some time.

Becker released Connor, finally satisfied that Connor had reached the end of his orgasm and its aftershocks. Connor panted, his body tingling, hoping that the plug would now be removed. He felt Becker move away from him and his heart sank, knowing that he was stuck with it for a while. 

"You know, Connor," Becker said conversationally from behind him, "as delicious as all these noises are, I have yet to really hear you scream. So I think I need to move things up a step."

Connor's mind whirled and then he heard a snap behind him and his eyes opened wide. The sound was distinctly Becker pulling the leather strap taut. The strap was a long piece of leather, folded in half, secured together at the end and with a wrist strap attached. It hit the skin with a loud thwack and stung like hell, but did no lasting damage. Connor tried to relax his body, but his hands clenched despite his attempts. He braced himself for the first blow.

When it came, the leather connected with his arse with less power than he had expected and Connor knew that Becker was just warming up. Even so it stung and Connor bit back the cry that tried to surface. He didn't want to give Becker the satisfaction of breaking him so quickly.

But Becker quickly fell into his stride. He continued to rain blows down on Connor's arse in a slow but steady rhythm, vicious red stripes appearing across his skin. The strikes became harder and Connor's body hummed with pain. Before he could help himself he was crying out with each blow. His mind started to blank and he disappeared into himself. His body responded automatically and a litany of yelps and cries streamed from his mouth as the blows fell, the vivid red marks overlapping. 

Lester palmed his cock as he watched. He saw Connor give in and slip into subspace. His eyes had glazed over and his body had gone limp. Watching him let go as the pain over took him made Lester's stomach heavy with need. He could see Becker's need growing. He knew Becker wouldn't be able to wait much longer before he took Connor hard and fast.

Becker's blows began to slow down as Connor's cries still rang in the air. Becker finally stilled, his arm hanging by his side. He looked hungrily at Connor's red skin, the butt plug still in place. Connor whimpered and fought to catch his breath, his mind floating happily, his body alive with pain. He felt Becker's hands gently caress his skin and he hissed in a breath.

"You sounded good, Connor, I liked to hear you that, hear you cry out in pain for me like that." Becker stooped and pulled at the straps holding Connor's legs to the table, releasing them. Then he moved around and unclipped the straps where they were attached to the cuffs on Connor's wrists. Connor started to focus on what was happening and pulled his arms towards his body, relaxing the stretched muscles.

"I want to see more of you now so we’re going to move. But I promise that you will be screaming for me again soon. Stand up."

Connor stood and winced as he straightened, the plug shifting uncomfortably inside him. He stumbled slightly and Becker shot out an arm to steady him. 

"It was only the strap, Connor. You can do better than that." Lester's voice came from behind them.

Connor turned to look at him and saw naked lust in Lester's eyes. He looked again at Becker and saw the same look there. It made his stomach flip. He stood straight and disengaged himself from Becker's hold. "I'm fine, thank you, sir."

"How is your punishment so far? Is Becker doing well?"

"He's doing very well, sir. He is giving me the punishment I deserve, sir."

"Another good answer, boy. You are doing very well today. It’s a pity you can't behave this well all the time then these things wouldn't be necessary, would they?"

"No, sir."

“Does he deserve to be able to fuck you soon, do you think?”

“Yes, sir. He deserves to be able to do whatever he pleases with my body, sir.”

Lester looked back to Becker with a look that questioned his next move. Becker gave him a smirk and linked his fingers through Connor's collar. "With me."

Lester took a second to try to calm himself down as Becker led the way out of the kitchen and Connor stumbled after him. He wasn't prepared to give either of them the satisfaction of coming in his fucking hand at their antics.

When he finally followed them into the bedroom, Becker was naked and lying on the bed. He was lazily stroking his cock and looking at Connor who was standing in the middle of the room trying to avoid eye contact and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Lester wandered in and headed for the chair. 

"Before you sit down, James, do you fancy helping Connor out over there? He seems to be having a little trouble standing still."

Lester raised an eyebrow at Becker but headed to Connor. He gripped the base of the butt plug, feeling the heat coming off his abused skin. He gave it a little tug and Connor squeaked in response.

“Is this causing you some problems there, Connor? Would you like some relief from this big thing in your arse?” He leant close and spoke directly into Connor’s ear, looking at Becker as he did. “However, I don’t think it will be long before you have something else inside you. Do you want him now, Becker? Connor himself seems to think you deserve it.”

“Yes,” Becker growled out, dispensing with his usual formalities with Lester.

Lester twisted and pulled at the plug, easing it out of his body. Connor bit his lip as the widest part stretched him again. And then he started to breathe more easily as the large plug exited his body. 

“All yours,” Lester said and stepped away, back towards the chair.

“Here,” Becker directed Connor. “Ride me.”

Connor climbed onto the bed and straddled Becker’s hips. Becker released his cock and slid his hands under his head. He watched as Connor lined himself up and then slid down his cock. Connor winced as his tender skin connected with Becker’s thighs.

“Move,” Becker instructed.

Connor started to do as he was told. He moved up and down the length of Becker’s cock. He rose slowly before lowering himself more firmly, ensuring that he was fully seated again each time despite the pain. His cock started to fill and stiffen as he moved and he tipped his head back, groaning with an overload of sensation.

“Touch yourself,” Becker ordered.

Connor lowered his head and looked down at him, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Do it. Make yourself come. I am not coming until you have, so if you’re sore now, it’s only going to get worse. Do it.”

Connor groaned but wrapped a hand around his cock. He started to pump himself as firmly as he dared, still sensitive from his two recent orgasms. But his body craved more despite his discomfort and he started to fuck himself on Becker with earnest. He knew Becker would be watching as he writhed above of him but he was too far gone to put on anymore of a display than his urgent need to come.  Connor’s was skin flushed with pleasure, a sheen of sweat covering his skin. His face was a mask of concentration as pleasure and pain battled in his mind and he desperately chased his orgasm, wanting it to be over. 

Connor began to pant and release guttural little groans. Becker’s hips started to rise to meet his movements. Connor could feel himself getting closer and he barked a warning at Becker before coming, splattering Becker’s stomach. Becker’s hands suddenly came up and gripped Connor’s hips. He started to thrust up in earnest, pushing hard into Connor’s tired body as it bounced on top of him. With a strangled moan he came, pulsing into Connor’s arse.

Becker released Connor and he slumped forwards, boneless. Before either of them had a chance to move, hands were on Connor’s hips from behind, lifting him off Becker’s spent cock. Connor whimpered as he was shifted onto his hands and knees and Lester's cock slid easily into his body.

As Lester started to fuck Connor, making him moan an almost incomprehensible stream of half protests, Becker gathered himself and carefully extracted himself from under the pair and collapsed on the bed next to them. Lester panted as he pushed unrelentingly into Connor’s pliant body. 

“If you can get hard again by the time I’m done, you can fuck him again.”

“No, please,” Connor whimpered, but as he had been promised his cries fell on deaf ears. Lester continued to thrust into Connor’s body, his need for release driven by the frustration of watching his boys play. Connor continued to whimper under him, trembling as he tried to hold his body up. 

Becker’s hand wandered to his cock, trying to coax it back into interest. Connor’s cries became more pitiful as Lester used him, the skin of his arse smarting more each time Lester thrust into him. Lester started to grip Connor’s hips even tighter, close to orgasm and with a final snap of his hips he started to come, his fluids mixing with Becker’s in Connor’s body.

Lester stayed where he was, panting from his exertions, keeping his grip on Connor’s hips. Connor’s arms finally gave out on him and he collapsed down onto his elbows. Lester finally looked over at Becker.

“Well, I see you managed it.”

Becker grinned wickedly and got to his knees. Lester withdrew from Connor’s body and moved to one side, letting Becker take his place. Connor’s head was buried in the duvet. He was whimpering almost incoherently now, a litany of “please” and “no” and “can’t take any more” being muttered into the bed. But the word “Jack” was never uttered and so Becker pushed back inside once more. 

He started moving, changing angles experimentally until Connor’s body jerked underneath him. He gave a grunt of satisfaction knowing that he had found his prostate. Becker kept his strokes steady and even, making sure he hit it each time. Connor was almost sobbing into the bed, but the sensations inside him won out once more and he groaned as his cock started to harden once more. His hand slid almost involuntarily under his body until he was touching himself, jerking in time with Becker’s movements. 

Connor’s whimpers started to take on a different tone and Becker increased the pace and strength of his thrusts, pushing hard against Connor’s prostate. The whimpers turned to cries and Becker bit his lip and with his last ounce of strength pounded even harder. Connor’s body tensed in his grasp and with a scream that spoke of pain as much as pleasure Connor came again.

All his strength went in that second and he collapsed, Becker no longer able to support him. But Connor’s scream had been the last straw for Becker. As Connor fell to the bed Becker’s orgasm hit him. He quickly brought his hand to his cock and one stroke finished him off, come spurting onto Connor’s boneless, panting body beneath him.

Connor drifted, his body limp but buzzing, his mind far away. He became vaguely aware of hands on his body and he moaned but didn’t resist as the hands sat him up and slid him off the bed. He was gently hoisted to his feet and he leant heavily on supportive arms as he was led to the shower.

The warm water felt good on his skin and he let his weight be transferred between Lester and Becker as they gently washed him. The feel of having his body cleansed was soothing and he let himself continue to drift with the sensations. Becker and Lester caressed as they washed, dropping kisses to his face, head, neck and shoulders as they did. 

The water was turned off once he was clean and Connor was urged from the shower and into a large towel. He was dried and then wrapped in a soft blanket. Lester’s arm came around his waist and Connor leant his head onto his shoulder. He was led into the lounge and Lester transferred him into Becker’s embrace on the sofa before heading into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

The rest of the day was a blissful blur of eating, dozing and being held close as Becker and Lester cared for their much abused pet.

[Chapter 12](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/136815.html)


	12. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 12/20: Birthday Boy

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 12:  Birthday Boy   
**Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 4,564 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely  [ ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lukadreaming** ](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/)   for a great beta and to  [ ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lsellersfic** ](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/)   for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html) . Previous chapter  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/136258.html) .

  
  


 

Connor was dressing when a knock came at his door.

"Come in!" he called and he looked over his shoulder as Becker poked his head around the door.

"What trousers are you wearing today?" he asked.

Connor nodded towards the bed. "They’re tight, Lester likes them," he grinned.

"Wear something baggier."

"What?" Connor turned all the way around now and Becker couldn't help but grin. Tight t-shirt, boxers and gloves were already in place.

"You put your gloves on before your socks?"

Connor looked at his feet, wriggled his naked toes and grinned back before shrugging. "You know you can't tell me what to do in here?" he said with a playful and challenging look on his face.

"Then step out here and I'll tell you properly," Becker returned.

"Are you going to tell me why you want me to wear different trousers?"

"Nope. Is that a problem?" Becker kept the tone light, following Connor's lead.

"I assume I get to find out later. Will I enjoy it?"

"Oh, I guarantee it."

"Well maybe I'll think about it, then. Now..." Connor made a shooing move with his hands. "If you excuse me I have to put my socks on." With a final smile at each other Becker retreated, shutting the door behind him.

 

The morning had been uneventful. Lester had been in his office most of the day, duly ignoring any attempt from the team members to wish him a happy birthday. Connor had been working on the detector, never able to resist some tinkering. Just as he was thinking about going to get some lunch his phone vibrated in his pocket. Bringing up the text message he saw it was from Becker. It was short and to the point.

_“Come to the locker room.”_

Curious, Connor got up and walked briskly to the locker room. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, not seeing anyone there. Two steps into the room he heard the door shut and lock behind him. Before he had a chance to turn around he was grabbed and pushed forwards. As he was walked towards the bench in the middle of the room, one of the hands around his waist started to undo his trousers. He was stopped next to the bench and spun at the same time his trousers and boxers were pulled down. He squeaked as he was manhandled and thrown over someone’s lap. He looked up.

“Becker? What are you doing?”

Connor felt a sharp slap across his arse.

"Quiet. But if you must know I'm preparing my birthday present for James."

Connor felt a slight sense of dread at the words and tried to prepare himself for whatever might come next. One of Becker's arms was firmly over his back, holding him in place and he felt Becker's hand probe his entrance briefly before he heard the other man feel around in a bag next to him. He heard the unmistakable snap of a lube bottle lid being opened and then felt the familiar sensation of the cold liquid being dribbled between his cheeks.

A finger worked the lube into his arse and then the finger was replaced by a cold, blunt object. As the object was pushed into his body Connor could feel himself being slowly stretched and knew a butt plug was being pushed inside. He suddenly realised why he had been asked to wear the looser-fitting trousers.

Connor tried to behave and not make a sound or move as Becker worked and soon the plug was firmly seated inside him. It wasn't a particularly big one and Connor felt pleasantly stretched. Though wearing it for the rest of the day, which he assumed was the object of the game, wasn't going to be easy.

Seemingly satisfied that the plug was fully in, Becker twisted it a few times, adding pressure by pushing and pulling it slightly inside Connor's body, making him squirm on Becker’s lap. Connor could feel his erection pushing into Becker’s thigh, and could also feel Becker's cock hardening against his stomach.

But when Becker gave Connor another, lighter slap to his arse and released him, he realised they where clearly both going to have to wait to do anything about it. And he still had to find out what the rest of Becker’s plan was too. Connor had a feeling that there was still more to come with whatever it was Becker had planned for him too.

"Stand up and pull your trousers up," he commanded and Connor quickly scrambled to comply.

Connor shifted on the spot a bit, trying to get used to standing with the plug inside him. Becker gave him a moment, eyeing him carefully.

"Ready?" he asked. Connor nodded. "Come on then. Let's go and give James his present."

Becker led the way to the door and unlocked it, motioning for Connor to walk ahead. They headed straight to Lester's office in companionable silence, sharing grins and Connor shaking his head at the unexpected turn the day had taken.

Becker knocked sharply on Lester's office door and they waited for permission to enter.

"Come."

Becker opened the door and once more motioned for Connor to go first, before stepping in behind him and closing the door.

Lester looked up as they entered. "And to what do I owe this pleasure? Please tell me something hasn't been broken. Tell me it wasn’t something expensive."

"Don't worry, sir, this is a social visit."

"Really?" Lester leant back in his chair.

Becker pulled a chair to the middle of the office and motioned to Connor to sit on it. With a confused look he complied gingerly.

Lester didn't miss the care he took in sitting or the look that crossed the young man's face as the plug pushed further into his body on contact with the firm seat. "Something you boys want to share?" he asked, looking between them.

"Your birthday present, sir. I thought you might like this." Becker stepped forward and removed a small item from his pocket and placed it on the desk in front of Lester.

Lester picked it up and examined it quickly, his eyebrows quirking in interest.

"I see. Well happy birthday me."

He pressed a small button on the item and the reaction was immediate. Connor yelped and jumped in his seat as the butt plug started to vibrate inside him.

"You’re going to have to hide your reactions better than that, Connor, unless you want the whole ARC to know what you're wearing."

"Oh fuck. Yes. Yes, sir. Oh fuck," Connor replied, the sensations increasing as Lester pressed another button on the small remote.

"Well I think today has improved significantly, thank you Becker. Connor, if you need it removed at any time you will report to Becker and he will do it for you before replacing it again. Unless it’s in the event of an anomaly in which case you have permission to do so discreetly if time allows. If time doesn’t allow do try not to get injured as it will be interesting explaining that one to the medics. Now then…" Lester made a show of looking at his watch as Connor continued to squirm in the chair and Becker stood at ease in front of the desk, a smug expression on his face. Lester pressed the first button again and Connor visibly relaxed.

"It looks to me like it is lunchtime. As today is a special day I think maybe I would like to join the pair of you in the staff canteen."

"That would be lovely, sir. I'm sure we'd both appreciate that. Wouldn't we, Connor?"

"Fuck."

 

Connor had a difficult day. He was made to squirm numerous times over lunch and he was fairly sure that Lester was timing the bursts on purpose because he ended up spilling numerous forkfuls of food down himself as the thing suddenly went off again.

Lester also managed to find more reasons than ever before to need to come down to the control room. As he passed Connor he would turn the vibrator on, hand in pocket, before moving to speak to someone. Sometimes he would increase the speed as the conversation continued, leaving Connor hunched over his computer trying to control his breathing. As Lester retreated back to his office he would turn if off again. Most times he barely acknowledged Connor or the suffering he was causing.

On one occasion Connor hadn’t seen James coming and was taken by surprise when the vibrations suddenly started. He yelped and jumped into the air, causing most of the control room to turn and stare at him. He managed to sit himself back down carefully as Lester turned to him straight-faced.

"Problem, Temple?"

"Um...no, sir...thought I discovered something cool...got excited. Wasn't though. Sorry."

Connor saw a smile ghost over Lester's face and noticed Becker smothering a laugh from the other side of the room before he turned back to his computer, muttering under his breath and trying to ignore his cock growing hard again as he willed Lester to hurry up and turn the damn thing off.

But at least the anomaly detector stayed silent.

 

Finally the end of the day came and Lester called Becker and Connor to go home. Becker had given him short breaks from the plug throughout the afternoon, but now it was firmly back in place. Connor sat in the back of the car waiting for the butt plug to start vibrating as Becker drove. But much to his surprise it didn’t happen. Instead the three chatted happily all the way, almost as if one of them hadn’t been tormented for half the day.

When they arrived home Becker opened the apartment door, letting Lester in, followed by Connor, before bringing up the rear. Lester placed a hand on the back of Connor's neck as they walked into the hallway to remove their shoes.

"Pasta for dinner tonight, I think. We'll go out together for a proper dinner at the weekend."

Connor stifled the groan that threatened to escape his lips. He should have known that Lester would force them to eat and delay his relief further still. But at least he seemed willing to get the dinner part of the evening out of the way quickly.

Becker moved next to them. "I'll cook tonight if you like," he smirked. "It’ll give you both time to relax a bit." He moved away and headed to the kitchen.

"What a very good idea. Table for three tonight, I think. Come on Connor, let's go into the lounge and relax."

Connor nodded, not missing the tone in Lester's voice and followed him into the lounge. Lester slipped off his jacket and hung it over the back of the sofa before sitting and Connor moved over to the liquor cabinet at the end of the room. He removed a tumbler and poured a generous measure of fine whisky into the glass before returning to Lester's side.

He knelt on the floor beside Lester and passed the glass up to him. Lester's hand brushed his head once more and Connor took it for the signal it was, moving to rest his head against Lester's thigh. He settled himself the best he could and closed his eyes in contentment, the hand on his head carding gently through his hair.

The room was still and Connor let his mind drift. He could smell the scent that was unmistakably Lester, his own musky smell and his aftershave now mixing with the fine Scotch. He could hear Becker moving about in the kitchen and could imagine the efficient way he would be preparing the dinner. He could feel Lester moving slightly against him as the glass rose to his lips every so often.

"Have you enjoyed today?" Lester's voice was unexpected but soft.

Connor lifted his head to look at Lester.

"No, it's been bloody torture." He knew that the big grin on his face was giving him away.

Lester chuckled. "If it makes you feel better it's not exactly easy for me either,knowing that you're all hot and bothered like that. Knowing that you're sitting there hard and desperate. Knowing that you're being stretched and filled and wanting to be the one who is stretching and filling you."

Connor swallowed. He had no idea how Lester could keep such a neutral face and his voice steady when he talked like that. Lester put the tumbler down and leant forward, his face coming close to Connor's, his voice low.

"I think I want you back on that edge now. I want you desperate and needy. I want you hard for me. I did consider giving Becks the remote control for a while, but I've decided that you're all mine tonight. I will decide when you are aroused. I will decide when you are given a reprieve. And I will fuck you. And you will come when I say so and only then. Is that understood?"

Connor nodded dumbly, his voice lost to him.

"Good boy." Lester ran a finger around Connor’s collar before leaning back and letting a small smile playing across his lips. "And I think we'll start now." His hand went back into his pocket and he clicked the button on the remote.

Connor's body jerked as the vibrations hit him suddenly and he tried to smother the gasp escaping his lips.

"Come on Connor, enjoy it. You don't have to hide it now. Move how you want, make noise. Just keep your hands where I can see them."

Connor groaned and started to move his hips. He adjusted his half-kneeling position slightly so that the heel of one foot was under the base of the plug. It applied just enough pressure to nudge it slightly further into his body. His eyes closed and he bit his lip at the sensations.

"Eyes, pet, look at me," Lester commanded and Connor obeyed. He continued to roll his hips, pleasure flowing through his body, his breath quickening and maintaining eye contact with Lester. He could see the other man's fill with lust and his stomach flipped at the sight. His greatest pleasure was pleasing Lester and he could never get enough of it.

"Dinner's ready!" Becker's voice called from the kitchen and abruptly the vibrations stopped. Connor moaned at the loss and Lester raised an eyebrow at him.

"Problem, pet?"

Connor risked a cheeky smile. "I was just starting to enjoy myself."

"Well, it's a good job we were interrupted then, before you enjoyed yourself a little too much. Come on, up."

Connor picked himself up off the floor as Lester rose from the sofa. Slipping an arm around each other, they headed into the dining area of the kitchen. Three bowls of fresh pasta in a creamy sauce with strips of ham sat on the table as well as an open bottle of wine and three glasses.

"This is lovely. Thank you, Becker," Lester said.

Becker shrugged. "It’s just a quick simple thing. Thought it would let us get onto dessert quicker." He shot a grin at Connor, who was now looking a little flushed again. Connor good-humouredly pulled a face back.

Becker and Connor waited for Lester to sit before taking chairs at the table themselves and digging into the food. Lester ate with one hand, his other hand resting in his pocket. Connor ate his pasta and joined in the conversation, but was tense throughout the whole meal, waiting for the vibrations to start again. His cock was achingly hard the entire time just from the anticipation.

Soon they had all finished their meals and shared the bottle of wine among them. They sat back in their chairs and talked for a little longer until Connor began to squirm in his chair.

"Problem?" Lester asked.

"These aren't the softest seats," he replied.

"Oh, of course. That can't be terribly comfortable for you, can it? Well, then, I think it's time we adjourned to somewhere where you can get a little more comfortable. I think the dishes can wait until later."

 

Lester led them both to the bedroom and stopped in the middle of the room. He turned to Becker and Connor and paused for a moment, as if considering his next move.

"Strip."

Connor's hands went immediately to his waistcoat and Becker turned to watch him.

"You too, Becker."

Becker turned to him, an eyebrow raised, before moving to follow the instruction. He lifted his t-shirt and peeled it up and over his head, then threw it to the side of the room. It landed next to Connor's already discarded waistcoat and t-shirt.

While they undressed Lester removed the remote from his pocket and placed it on the arm of the chair that sat by the wall. He stepped to the bedside table and, removing a tube of lube from the drawer, placed it next to the remote. In quick order both men were naked and there was a large puddle of clothes on the floor. Lester regarded them both carefully, looking them over.

"Kneel."

They both obeyed instantly, dropping to their knees gracefully, with practiced precision. While Becker didn’t find himself in this position as often as Connor he was now adept at slipping into the role.

"Such good boys. Now then. My turn."

With that Lester reached up and slowly undid the knot in his tie. He pulled the silk through the collar of his shirt and placed it on the bed. Then he tugged the bottom of his shirt from his trousers and slowly made his way down from his throat, undoing each button one by painful one. Connor and Becker tracked every move with their eyes. This was unusual. Normally one of them would undress him or else removing his clothes would be purely functional, a means to an end. But this was something new, the way Lester was stripping for them, slowly exposing himself to them. And it was thrilling. As Lester's shirt finally made it onto the bed Connor was starting to shiver with anticipation and Becker was licking his lips.

Lester stooped to remove his socks before straightening and pulling at his belt. He undid the buckle and pulled the leather through each belt loop. He glanced between each of the men watching him and paused to wrap the belt around one hand, the end clenched in the other. He pulled the leather tight, tugging sharply to snap the air. A smile danced on his face as both the men inhaled sharply and Connor's eyes glazed over.

Lester allowed himself a full smirk as he unwound the belt again and threw it onto the bed. His fingers moved back to his trousers, slowly pushing the button through the buttonhole and flicking open the inside clasp. He reached for the zip next, still watching Connor and Becker as they tracked the movements of his fingers.

He lowered the zip, then slipped the trousers down his legs, stepping out of them and placing them on the bed. Lester hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his silk boxer shorts and looked at the other two men again. He quirked an eyebrow in question and allowed himself another satisfied smile as both men nodded enthusiastically at him.

He pulled, slid the boxers down and off, tossing them casually away and enjoying the looks on the faces of Becker and Connor.

Lester reached down a hand and took hold of his cock. He started to stroke it lazily, and it swelled and hardened under his touch. He stepped back and sank into the chair, still touching himself. Becker and Connor were once again transfixed by the movement of his hand and he enjoyed the moment.

"Becks, you really gave me a lovely treat today. Tormenting Connor for a day was a lovely present. But I don't think that the gift was just for me, was it? Your motives weren't entirely pure now, were they? For a start you cannot tell me that you didn't enjoy putting it in, did you? Did you spend a long time stretching him first? Your fingers pushing inside, twisting and turning, making him moan. Or did you take him cold and hard, filling him quickly before he could fight back, making him feel the burn of it going in? Either way I know it will have made you hard. And I know you enjoyed watching him squirm as much as I did. So I think it's time we watch you squirm. Connor, come here."

Connor stood and walked the couple of paces to the chair.

"Sit on my lap." Connor gave him a quizzical look and Lester rolled his eyes. "Across my lap, just sit."

Connor did so, letting Lester's hands guide him into position. His arse was on the top of Lester's thighs, close to his stomach, and his legs hung off the side of the chair, between Lester's knees and the chair's arm. He twisted his torso so that he leant back, half against Lester's chest and half against the arm that Lester wrapped around his waist.

Lester's other hand reached for the remote and touched the button. Vibrations shot into Connor's body and he arched his back. Lester hissed as the vibrations ran through his cock which was under the other man's arse. Lester met Becker's eye as his hand left the remote where it was and trailed up Connor's thigh.

"I think the poor boy's been teased enough today, don't you, Becks?"

"Yeah," Becker managed through a dry throat.

Lester's hand had travelled as far as Connor's cock which had quickly hardened. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and began to stroke gently. Connor moaned on his lap and began to writhe. He tried to push into Lester's hand at the same time seeking pressure underneath to move the plug inside his body. Lester broke eye contact with Becker and lifted his face to Connor. Connor caught his lips gratefully in a kiss and Lester's other, unoccupied hand, sneaked up to knot itself in Connor's hair, pushing their faces more forcibly together. Connor moaned into his mouth, their tongues exploring each other.

Lester worked Connor's cock, using his thumb to swipe away a bead of pre-come escaping the slit. Connor thrust harder into his hand, his moans become heavier now and Becker groaned from his position on the floor. Lester pulled back from the kiss and could see Becker’s erection standing hard away from his body, practically begging to be touched. But he was pleased to see that Becker’s hands remained still on his thighs.

He used the hand in Conner’s hair to pull his head back. “Stand up and turn around. Bend over.”

Connor did as instructed, placing his hands on his knees to brace himself. The vibrations stopped and Connor felt a tug on the butt plug, before it was pushed back in again. The push and pull lasted a few moments more and Connor gritted his teeth as the sensations brought him even closer to the edge.

“Hold on for me, Connor. I need you to hold on for me. I promise it will be worth your while.”

Connor nodded and tried to hold in a whimper as the plug was finally pulled from his body. He remained where he was as he heard the cap flip on the bottle of lube. He braced himself for the coldness against his hole but it didn’t happen. He stood, bent double and waiting, until he felt hands on his hips guiding him back and down. He looked up and caught Becker’s eye as he sank down onto Lester’s hard, lubed cock, his open body readily accepting the intrusion despite the extra stretch.

He moaned and watched Becker’s eyes widen as he seated himself fully on Lester’s length. He leant back against Lester’s chest and let the older man’s hands move him. Lester ran his hands to the inside of Connor’s thighs and spread them as Lester moved his own legs apart.

Lester called over Connor’s shoulder, “Becker. I want you over here on your knees and I want to see your lips around Connor’s cock. I want him coming in your mouth as I come inside him. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Becker crawled over to the chair and put his hands on their legs before ducking his head and capturing Connor’s cock between his lips. Connor groaned as Lester thrust up inside him. He let his weight rest fully on Lester as his body was pleasured by both men. Lester’s hands gripped his hips firmly, pulling him down as the older man pushed up into his body. Becker took him deep into mouth, bobbing his head in time with Lester’s movements.

Lester swore as his orgasm approached, coaxed along by the sounds coming from Connor and the muffled moans Becker was issuing. He snapped his hips as hard as he could from his position. “Touch yourself, Becker. Come in your hand at our feet. Do it now.”

Becker moaned around Connor’s cock and did as instructed. He was so turned on he knew it wouldn’t take long.

“I’m going to come soon, you’d both better hurry up,” Lester gasped out. The noises he heard in response just encouraged him further and with a last couple of thrusts he grunted as he emptied himself deep into Connor’s body. Connor finally let himself go, a day’s worth of pent-up frustration pumping into Becker’s mouth. Becker swallowed compulsively, tugging hard at himself until he spilled over his own hand.

Becker released Connor and rocked back on his heels. Connor slumped bonelessly against Lester as Lester’s hand snaked around his waist, holding him against him, also trying to get his breath back.

“Well,” panted Connor after a moment, “happy birthday, James.”

Lester huffed out a laugh and Becker smirked, breaking the spell.

“Conn, you need to move. You’re getting heavy, pet.”

Connor leant forward and found his feet, standing on shaky legs.

“Maybe you’re just starting to feel your age, birthday boy,” Connor retorted.

“Careful, Conn,” Becker said, also standing. “He could still run rings around you.”

“Good answer, Becks. And Connor, rest assured you will suffer for that later. Come on, let’s get cleaned up and get to bed.”

Becker and Connor followed him into the en-suite and the three washed themselves and got ready for bed.

Connor crawled into the bed first, scooting into his usual position in the middle. Lester slid onto one side and Becker climbed in last on the other side. Connor rolled over, moving close to Lester, flinging a leg over one of his and resting his head on his shoulder, arm draped across Lester’s chest.

Lester’s arm came across and rested on his elbow. Becker shuffled over and curled his body around Connor’s. He leant across and placed a kiss on Lester’s lips before lying down and resting his arm across both the bodies next to him. Lester dropped a kiss to Connor’s head and felt a replying brush of lips on his chest.

“Good night, boys. Thank you for a lovely birthday.”

“I’m going to have to get more inventive for next year’s present,” Becker muttered, a grin evident in his voice.

“I can’t wait,” Connor replied, the smile in his tone even as his voice started to thicken with sleep.

 

[Chapter 13](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/137560.html)


	13. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 13/20: A Picture Paints A Thousand Words

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 13: A Picture Paints A Thousand Words   
**Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 908 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : A very special mention to [](http://jaynedoll.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaynedoll**](http://jaynedoll.livejournal.com/) at this point. An age ago, when this verse was still in its infancy, she gave me the idea that led to this chapter, and it is this point that the rest of the fic has been building up to. Thank you so much.  
 **AN2** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for a great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN3:** Chapter one [ here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html). Previous chapter [here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/136815.html).

 

Lester and Becker chatted happily as they drove home from the ARC together. Connor had been at home all day, enjoying a rare day off and a day to himself. They were both expecting him to be ansty by the time they got home and hoped that he would be eagerly awaiting them. And they had plans. They weren’t going to disappoint him.

Lester turned his car into the underground car park and pulled it into the space earmarked for their flat. They smirked at each other as they knew that the alarm would now be going off on Connor’s phone and that their pet would be making the final preparations to be ready and waiting for them.

As they walked to the lift they shared a final grin, looking forward to the night to come, before standing silently on the journey up, both quietly slipping into their roles.

Becker opened the front door for them both, then stood back to let Lester enter the flat ahead of him. He almost walked into the other man’s back as Lester stopped dead in the hallway. Where there should have been a Connor on his knees waiting for them, there was just empty space.

Becker was instantly on alert. He put a hand on Lester’s shoulder in a silent instruction to stay where he was. He stepped past Lester and motioned for him to stay back. His body tensed and he wished briefly that they had slightly more relaxed rules about taking weapons home as he walked from the hall into the lounge.

The sight that greeted him was not what he expected. Connor was slumped on the sofa, a games controller gripped in his hands and his eyes focused on the TV.

Becker leaned towards Connor and hissed at him. “Connor, what are you doing? We’re back. We’re _both_ back.”

Becker expected the words to have an instant effect on their sub, one that involved a lot of panicked movement. What he didn’t expect was a nonchalant shrug and for Connor to continue playing his game with a non-committal, “That’s nice.”

Becker stared at him. “Connor, if you are trying to push James’ buttons and get a rise out of him, this is not the way to go about it.”

“No, it most certainly is not.”

Becker straightened as Lester came to stand next to him, arms folded across his chest, his face calm but anger radiating off him.

“Do you care to explain yourself, Connor?” Lester asked.

“Not really. But I think you two have some explaining to do.”

Connor indicated with his head towards a bookshelf in the corner of the room. Becker gave him a quizzical look, then moved quickly towards it realising he wasn’t going to get any further explanation. Two books were lying in front of the otherwise neat rows and Becker picked up what was lying on top of the books. His eyes widened with surprise briefly before he dropped his head and swore. Lester pulled his attention from Connor to look at the strip of photographs Becker was now holding out to him. His demeanour changed immediately.

“Connor…”

He stopped abruptly, interrupted as Connor finally threw down his controller and turned to face them.

“It’s a funny thing. You’re so cultured and clever and know so much about things I don’t and I thought I’d try to please you – to be more like you. So I decided to spend my day off reading some of your books. And you’ll never guess what fell out of one.”

Lester looked again at the photos in his hand, avoiding the accusing look in Connor’s eyes. Becker looked over at him seeking guidance, but finding none.

“I didn’t even know I still had these,” Lester said quietly.

Connor snorted and gave him a look that clearly said he didn’t believe him. Lester glanced up before looking back at the strip of passport photos, the kind you used to get when all four were different.

The first showed Lester a few years younger than he was now, posing for the camera. In the next he was laughing, looking at something outside the booth. In the third a man was sprawled haphazardly across his lap and in the fouth the pair were enjoying a passionate kiss.

Despite how much younger he looked and the fact that he was attached to Lester’s face, it was clear the other man was Becker.

Becker found his voice first. “It’s not what it looks like Connor.”

The look Connor shot him almost made the soldier step back; the amount of anger behind the hurt in his eyes was overwhelming and something he had never seen from the other man before.

“I’m staying at Abby’s tonight,” Connor said, finally standing. He picked up his bag and jacket from next to the sofa and headed for the door.

Lester moved to step in his way, “Connor, don’t go?” It came out as a question, a quiet plea, but to Connor reacted as if it was an order.

“No. You don’t get to tell me what to do any more.” He reached into his pocket and pressed the contents into Lester’s hand. Then he was gone out of the lounge without a backward glance.

The sound of the front door slamming resonated loudly in Becker and Lester’s ears. Lester opened his hand and stared brokenly at the silver collar that Connor had returned to him.


	14. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 14/20: Hurt

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 14: Hurt   
**Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 1,870 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : A very special mention to [](http://jaynedoll.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaynedoll**](http://jaynedoll.livejournal.com/) at this point. An age ago, when this verse was still in its infancy, she gave me the idea that led to these chapters, and it is this point that the rest of the fic has been building up to. Thank you so much.  
 **AN2** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for a great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN3:** Chapter one [ here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html). Previous chapter [here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/136815.html).

 

After Connor had left, Lester quietly tidied up the books that had been left out on the shelf, tucking the strip of photographs back where they had been. He took Connor's collar into the bedroom and shut it away inside his bedside drawer.   
  
Becker let him carry on without a word, but as Lester then moved as if to continue with their normal evening routine he stopped him.  
  
"Aren’t we going to talk about this?"

"I fail to see what there is to talk about. Connor won't speak to either of us in that mood so we're better off waiting until tomorrow."  
  
"You’re not even going to check he's safe?"   
  
"He's with Abby. We both know she will look after him, and for that matter he's quite capable of taking care of himself. I would be more concerned as to which of our body parts Abby will try to extract from us to feed to her ever-growing collection of pets."

"But James..."

"Becker!" James snapped. "There is no point discussing this! Connor is gone and it's my fault. I should have told him about us a long time ago, but I thought I knew better. What exactly do you expect me to do?"

Becker paused, halted by Lester's outburst. Lester took a deep breath.

"I’m sorry." he said, following it up with a snort. "I’m going to be saying a lot of that in the next few days." He turned to look out of the bedroom window before closing the curtains.

"What can I do? Should I talk to him?" Becker asked from behind him.

"No, not tonight. But there's something I need you to do for me."

Becker stared at James’s back; that was a tone he had never heard before.

"I need you to hurt me."

"What?"

Lester spun on him again, venom in his voice. "I said I want you to hurt me, Becker. Surely that is not outside your realm of comprehension?"

Becker bit the inside of his mouth in an attempt to keep his temper under control. He was hurting too and he didn't need James Lester's particular brand of disdain on top of that.

"I’m not going to hurt you, James."

Lester took a couple of steps forward, invading Becker's personal space until they were nearly flush together.

"Never forget who is in charge here. I am ordering you to hurt me or, so help me god, I will spend every day making you regret it."

Becker's chest hurt with the effort of keeping his breathing under control. The pair stared at each other, eyes locked together. The room was soundless save for their breathing which was becoming increasingly heavy as the tension hummed between them.

Lester finally opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Becker's hand flashing up and wrapping itself around Lester's throat. He spun them both and pushed Lester up against the wall, still keeping their bodies close but apart. Becker pressed his face close to the other man's.

"Quiet. You want me to hurt you? Fine. But I want to make one thing clear; I am doing this because you have told me to. There will be no retribution from you. Is that acceptable?" Lester glared back at him silently. "I said, is that acceptable, James? Tell me or this stops now."

"That is acceptable," Lester ground out through clenched teeth.

"Very well. Now I don't want another word out of you unless I say so."

Becker took a step back and pulled Lester away from the wall by his neck and swung him into the centre of the bedroom before releasing him.

"Strip," he ordered.

Lester glared at him for a long moment before finally taking off his jacket. He threw it on the chair before reaching for his tie and then undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Becker shook his head. "Too slow," he said and stepped forward. He wrapped his fingers around the shirt’s expensive material and tugged sharply. Two tugs were all it took to send buttons skittering across the floor and leave Lester's shirt hanging open all the way."Can you manage to do the rest quicker or do I need to help you some more?"

Lester glowered at him but quickly divested himself of his remaining clothes.

"Good. Now kneel." There was another long pause and Becker kept his eyes firm as Lester continued to stare at him, searching for a weakness. Finally Lester dropped to his knees but his eyes didn't waver from Becker's face.

It was Becker who broke the intense eye contact. He stepped around Lester and headed for the wardrobe. He retrieved the large box of toys and carried it over to the other man.  
  
"This is all your doing, James. You have asked for this and you know how to make it stop at any time. So here is another choice. You decide what I use on you.”

Lester closed his eyes and heaved in a deep breath. But his hands didn't hesitate. He reached into the box and pulled out the heaviest flogger they owned, one designed to hurt rather than titillate. He held it out to Becker who took it from him with a gentle thank you. Lester finally lowered his head.

Becker returned the box to its place in the wardrobe and tested the weight of the flogger in his hands. Lester had taught him how to use them; they had had many happy times using Connor as a willing canvas to paint with long red stripes, but they had not used one this heavy before.

Becker ran his hands over Lester's shoulders, pulling a shiver from the other man. "I’m going to start shortly. Feel free to make all the noise you like."  


Lester took another deep breath, trying to centre himself the way he had been taught years before. Becker's warm hands left him and he braced himself for the first hit. He heard the flogger cut through the air and his body flinched in anticipation. But no blow came. He should have expected it; Becker was testing the weight and fly of the fronds. The flogger continued to swish through the air in a steady rhythm and Lester found himself hypnotised and comforted by the noise.   
  
When the first blow fell, slapping hard into the skin over one shoulder blade, it was unexpected and Lester cried out, his back arching. Pain flashed through his body and he knew that that had only been a warm-up strike; the worst was still to come. He braced himself as the next blow fell on the other shoulder; there was a pause and then one lower. 

His body was already starting to hum with pain but he wanted more, needed more. And he needed release. His eyes squeezed shut, he reached blindly for his cock, pulling at it. But nothing was happening. The pain of the continued flogging was overriding his desire and his cock stayed limp in his hand. Shame washed over him as he imagined the image he presented; kneeling, naked, being beaten, tugging ineffectually at his limp dick. A sob escaped his throat and he gave up, bracing his hands on his knees against the continued blows that were coming harder. They were more spaced out now, Becker giving them both space to breathe between each one. Lester's world began to narrow until all he was aware of was the burning skin on his back and Becker's and his own heavy breathing.  
  
He suddenly realised that the blows had stopped and Becker was kneeling next to him. Lester felt a hand on his face, turning him to look at the other man. Concerned eyes met his, searching before he spoke.

"You did very well, James. I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to take it that hard but you did. But I’m not finished with you yet. Stand up, I'll help you."

Lester felt himself being lifted to his feet and let himself be led to the bed.

"Get on and on your hands and knees."

Someone whimpered out a pathetic sounding 'no' and Lester feared it was him.

"Come on, James. I know you can do this. I know you're strong enough to take it."

Lester sniffed and nodded before climbing onto the bed, and adopting the required position. He heard Becker moving around and a bottle of lube landed next to his hand.

“Prepare yourself.”

Lester looked at the bottle and then up at Becker in horror.

“Tell me this isn’t part of what you need? Now do it.”

Lester looked back at the bottle before reaching out a hand and picking it up. He lowered himself to his elbows and poured some lube onto the fingers of one hand. He propped himself up with one arm and reached behind him, his head hanging low. His fingers probed at his entrance and he tentatively slid a finger inside. It had been a while since he had done this and the part of his mind still able to focus couldn’t quite let himself believe he was in this position.

He knew that Becker was watching as he slid another finger home, slowly spreading himself. He worked the lube in and out of his body, adding another finger.

“Enough.”

It didn’t even occur to Lester to question the voice behind him; he simply withdrew his hand and leant his weight onto both arms. The bed dipped behind him and strong hands spread his cheeks. Lester felt the blunt tip of Becker’s cock against him and bit his lip. It had been a long time, he wasn’t prepared enough and this was going to hurt.

Becker pushed in and Lester heard himself whine. He was almost overwhelmed with how stretched and filled he felt. Becker’s hand reached forward and tangled uncomfortably in his hair, pushing his head down into the bed as he fucked hard into him, telling him all the while how tight he was.

As he knelt, pinned and prone, being fucked by his own sub, his cock suddenly started to fill and harden. It was the final humiliation. Tears leaked from Lester’s eyes as he reached a hand down and started to stroke himself.

Becker was fucking him hard and deep, wasting no time in trying to reach his orgasm. Lester’s body rocked as the other man slammed into him over and over until the rhythm started to falter. Lester felt Becker come deep inside him with a groan and he pulled desperately at his own cock, finally spilling over his own hand with a strangled whimper.

Lester collapsed onto the bed, his mind floating away from his body. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but he was suddenly aware of Becker’s hands on his back, spreading cream into his wounds, cooling and calming. Then there was more movement and Becker was lying next to him, peppering his face with kisses.

“I need him back.”

Becker’s hand smoothed over his hair. “We both do. And we’ll get him back. We’ll find a way to make him listen.”

Lester nodded and let himself be drawn into a gentle kiss before slipping into a fitful, exhausted sleep.

  



	15. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 15/20: That Was Then...

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 15: That Was Then...  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 3,695 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : A very special mention to jaynedoll at this point. An age ago, when this verse was still in its infancy, she gave me the idea that led to these chapters, and it is this point that the rest of the fic has been building up to. Thank you so much.  
 **AN2** : Huge thanks to the lovely lukadreaming for a great beta and to lsellersfic for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN3:** Chapter one  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html) . Previous chapter  [ here  
](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/137803.html) [](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/137803.html)

  


Connor and Abby sat in Abby’s lab at the ARC eating their lunch. Connor refused to eat in the canteen or break area or spend any more time out of the lab than he had to.

The atmosphere in the ARC was heavy, the tension palpable. The reasons were not known by most, but Connor had refused to talk to or even look at Lester or Becker for three days now. Becker’s rotas mysteriously changed each morning so he was no longer patrolling the control room. Connor went about his work quietly, but a wall of ‘stay away’ hung over him. It seemed only Abby could get through and she calmed and soothed him, drying his tears when they were alone in her flat.

“Why don’t you just talk to them, let them explain. They both just want to talk to you, Connor.”

“What can they possibly have to say?”

“I don’t know and neither will you until you hear them out.”

Connor looked at her; her eyes were sad and sincere. She’d been saying the same thing since Connor had left home, but everything she said had been ideas, suggestions. Abby had been careful to not once try to tell him what to do or give him anything that could be interpreted as an order.

“Fine. If we get through to the end of the day shift without an anomaly then I’ll talk to them in the canteen.”

“But Conn, we haven’t had an alarm for three days. You know the odds are against it holding out for another day.”

“Yup, but it’s the best odds they’re getting.”

Abby sighed sadly and nodded. They finished their lunch in silence and Abby stood, quietly gathering her things.

“I’ll go and speak to them.” She leaned over and kissed Connor on the cheek. He followed her a few minutes later and headed for his own workstation in the middle of the main room. He’d wanted to move his current projects into one of the smaller, more private, labs but it wasn’t practical.

With a deep breath he sat down and got to work. He was aware of Lester’s gaze down on him.

As the day wore on Connor checked and re-checked the anomaly detector but it was working perfectly; there really hadn’t been any new anomalies for three days. It was five to six now and he was running out of time. Five minutes later and the day shift were officially released and the anomaly detector was stubbornly silent.

Within ten minutes the large room was almost deserted, the skeleton night shift just starting. And still the alarms regarded him with soundless persistence.

Connor risked a glance up and saw Lester looking down at him from the balcony outside his office. He had a look on his face Connor had never seen before. The older man looked broken, his guard down now that everyone had gone. He looked tired, as though sleep had been eluding him. Connor heard a door open at the far end of the room and Becker walked through. His eyes sent out a plea to Connor.

Connor took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. Shaking his head, he turned back to his computer and, tapping a couple of keys to save his work, powered it down, just leaving the detector running for the night shift.

He slipped off his stool and walked silently to the double doors that led to the main corridor. He knew the others would be following him and he quickened his pace, easily getting to the canteen first.

He knew how much Lester disliked coming into the staff areas of the ARC and Connor sat down at a table in the middle of the room. He chose a seat facing the door meaning that Becker would have to sit opposite him, in the middle of the room with his back to the door, a position that would immediately make him uncomfortable.

He stared at the door, waiting for them, slouched and trying to affect an air far more casual than he felt. But his stomach was a knot of nerves and he was already struggling to keep his emotions in check. The urge to fidget was intense, but he trapped his hands under his thighs so he couldn’t. He needed to look like he was in control of this situation.

When Lester and Becker walked into the room he kept his eyes on them, refusing to look away as the approached. He had no reason to be cowed by either of them. Neither of them owned him, or had any power over him and he owed them nothing.

They sat opposite him, next to, but not close to, each other.

“How are you, Connor?” Lester spoke first.

“Fine, thank you,” he replied, proud that his voice was steady, giving nothing away.

“We miss you,” Becker said.

Connor snorted and looked away. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“Will you let us explain?” Lester asked.

“That’s what we’re here for, isn’t it?” Connor swallowed. The bitterness in his voice sounded alien even to him.

And so Lester started talking, falteringly, slowly, clearly dredging up memories he had fought for years to suppress. Becker helped him, filling in when he could when Lester needed him to. Connor listened quietly, his heart breaking a little more with each word.

James Lester had worked hard, damn hard, to get where he was. And he hadn’t worked that hard to stand in front of a room full of snivelling grunts who didn’t give a shit.

He had already experienced more than many career army officers did. He’d excelled at Sandhurst, later been handpicked for Special Forces and seen more action than he frequently cared to remember. Then wrong place, wrong time had seen him medically relieved from active duty. In his mind the torture that caused the middle ear injury leading to the partial deafness was nothing compared to watching his career disappear in front of his eyes.

But James Lester was never beaten. He managed to move himself into military intelligence, proving that his brains could serve him just as well off the battle field as on. But his desire to work his way through the ranks had left when he realised that all he was now able to become was one of those commanding officers who ordered their men into war from the comfort of their safety zone. James knew he wasn’t the kind who would ever be able to send his men somewhere where he couldn’t follow.

And so he took medical retirement, but remained working for the army as a civilian in intel gathering and interpreting. It wasn’t long before the challenge of the role left him and he needed something more. So now, at the ripe old age of 33, he found himself back at Sandhurst training the next generation of British army officers. Or to be more accurate, he was getting increasingly frustrated with a room full of cadets who thought they were smarter than he was. They were too well trained to be blatantly disobedient, but disdain rolled off them at the very idea that he, a civilian, and one very young to be in his position, was addressing them and claiming any sort of authority over them. This was a part of his training that always annoyed him. The first rule of military intelligence he taught was never to underestimate the knowledge the enemy may posses. To illustrate this he kept his history hidden from the cadets until halfway through his course or until one of them slipped up enough that they needed to have an example made of them. It was a practical lesson that was always well learnt.

But it wasn’t time for the reveal yet; no, he would push them some more first. Including the one at the front, the worst of the bunch. Officer Cadet Becker was his name. Eighteen, straight out of school – clearly a private school at that, boarding, James would guess – clever, no two ways about that, and cocky. Far too fucking cocky. James had figured out quickly that he was easily the cleverest in the room, aside from himself naturally, and the boy knew it too.

He sat, perfectly presented, with a ghost of a smug smile on his lips as he watched James with a disturbing intensity. The look on his face seemed to infer that he didn’t need to be here and that he could learn all this on his own, thank you very much. Nothing the cadet said could be taken as disrespectful, but was delivered with an air of someone who believed themselves to be intrinsically superior.

James ignored him with years of careful professionalism and finished the class for the day. He dismissed the group of men and women and decided to go to the gym to work off some of his frustrations. He changed, grabbed a towel and water bottle and headed off for what promised to be a good workout.

He warmed up, spent half an hour pulling weights, then moved onto a hard and fast cardio-vascular workout. But he was still wound up. And James was increasingly frustrated with himself for having let the young cadet get under his skin. He decided to top-up his workout with some time in the sparring room, perhaps with a punch bag or a partner if anyone was willing to take on a training officer.

He walked into the room and glanced around, rolling his eyes when he spotted the cause of his annoyance in the corner working a punch bag. The cadet finished a combination of jabs with a vicious roundhouse, before bouncing back on his feet, dropping his arms and looking over towards the door.

“Sir,” he said with a nod of acknowledgement.

“Becker,” James replied. He glanced around for another bag, but the room was full of soldiers, sweating and working out, grunting as they pummelled bags, and each other.

“Sir, are you looking for a sparring partner?” Becker called over.

James raised an eyebrow. “Are you offering, Officer Cadet?”

“Sir, yes sir.”

James smiled inwardly. This could release a few of his frustrations in one go, with the added benefit the cadet probably had no idea what he was letting himself in for. “Then let’s go.”

The young man grinned at him, and headed for one of the sparring rings. James threw his towel and water bottle into a corner and climbed in after him.

“No protective gear, Becker?”

“Do you think you need it, sir?”

“Oh, I am quite sure I won’t, I was more concerned about you.”

“I tell you what, sir, I’ll box, you can use whatever manoeuvres and styles you like. Don’t feel the need to stick to the Queensbury rules.”

The cadet smirked at him with a confidence and cockiness born of youth, inexperience and clear confidence in his own skill.

“All right, as you wish. In that case I will let you throw the first punch.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when the cadet’s right hand was swinging towards his face. James went to sidestep and realised almost too late that the right had been a feint. The young man’s left arm instead came up in what would have been a blistering uppercut had James not reacted as quickly as he did. He weaved the punch and grabbed the cadet’s elbow as his fist flew millimetres past his face. He used the other man’s own momentum to spin him, at the same time bringing his other arm up to grip the fist that had been aiming for him. James’ leg shot out and half a second later Officer Cadet Becker found himself face-down on the canvas floor, his left arm uncomfortably high up his back and James straddling his waist.

James smiled as the smug expression was finally wiped from the man’s face.

“First rule of military intelligence, Cadet?”

James saw realisation dawn on the man underneath him and felt him sigh.

“Never underestimate the knowledge your enemy may possess, sir.”

“Good boy.”

With that James got up and, suddenly feeling much better, climbed out of the ring, collected his things and headed back to his room.

A few days later James found himself drawn to the sparring room again. Watching through the window he could see that Officer Cadet Becker was there once more. This time he looked up as soon as James entered the room.

“Sir,” he acknowledged.

“Officer Cadet Becker.”

Since their last meeting in the gym things had changed between them. The cadet still watched him as intently as ever during the classes, but the look of distain was gone. Instead there was an intensity in the look that resembled scrutiny. James felt like he was being examined under the gaze, but didn’t think enough of it to challenge it.

But now it was his turn to scrutinise. Becker was clearly a fit young man, as well as being exceptionally clever. His body had moved fluidly as he’d worked the bag and his sleeveless T-shirt and shorts showed off a lean, muscular body without a trace of excess fat. James had to admit that as fit as he still was, he was no longer in that kind of shape. But then, he was no longer 18.

Becker walked over to him.

“I wondered if you would like to spar again, sir. This time I know not to underestimate my enemy. And this time I will not weight the rules in your favour.” He gave a small, almost shy smile which James returned.

“Okay, Cadet, you’re on. Any style, but no head shots.”

“Sir.”

They both climbed into the ring. They started by squaring off against each other, trying to get the measure of one another. They both led feints, backing off again from the counterattacks. They used the ring, dancing around each other. Blows fell and landed, but all were inconsequential, testing for response, reaction, looking for weak points.

Gradually, their movements became more confident, more determined. Punches and kicks began to land with more regularity, accuracy and power. They drew each other into locks and holds, wrestling to the floor, before breaking free and finding their feet again.

Both were sweating and grunting with the effort and exertion. As they squared off against each other once more, the cadet grinned.

“What is my prize when I win, sir?” he panted.

“You expect more than the glory of victory? Which will not be yours, incidentally.”

“When I win you take me to dinner.”

James was caught off-guard, but refused to let it show.

“You won’t win and there will be no dinner.”

“If you win I’ll take you to dinner.”

Becker lunged forward at that moment and tackled James to the canvas. He leaned over him and smirked again.

“Either way you get dinner and me.”

James convulsed his body, moving out of Becker’s hold and dropping the cadet to the floor, quickly rolling on top to pin him. Leaning into his ear he said, “There will be no dinner and I don’t want you.”

He stood quickly, retrieved his things from the corner and jumped out of the ring, heading out of the room.

Becker called after him, “Yes you do. You underestimate how much your enemy knows, sir!”

James sat at the desk in his room, his work going unnoticed. He’d have to be an idiot not to be attracted to the young cadet; a blind idiot at that. But getting involved with a student was reckless and irresponsible and was not something he wanted his reputation tarnished with. The fact that the man was nearly half his age was another damned good reason to ignore the cadet’s advances and make sure to avoid him until the lad’s training was over.

When the knock sounded at his door a few minutes later Lester knew who it would be and he crossed the room to open it in seconds. A moment later all thoughts were banished as he lost himself in the warm embrace of the young man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a smart, but soft knock on his door. James opened it to find Becker standing on the other side, stiff to attention.

“At ease, Cadet. And you may enter.”

“Sir, thank you, sir,” Cadet Becker said smoothly, before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut Becker grinned and pulled James to him. Their mouths met in a familiar, but passionate kiss. Breaking apart Becker let himself flop down onto the bed.

“It’s my birthday on Monday.”

“I’m very pleased for you.” Lester leaned back against his desk.

Becker pulled a face. “It’s my birthday Monday and I have a pass for this weekend. I thought we could go somewhere. Down to Brighton for the weekend or something. We can leave Friday evening, be back Sunday night. What do you think?”

“If it’s your birthday and you have a leave weekend, wouldn’t you rather see your family?”

“Let me see; a weekend playing nice with the family in Hampshire, or one being fucked royally by you at the seaside? It’s not much of a contest, James.”

Becker leapt back off the bed and in two strides was next to Lester, pushing him gently backwards on the desk, kissing him again.

“Imagine it; two nights together James, two whole nights. After all these weeks we can fuck as leisurely as we like, take our time, properly explore each other. God, you can be as loud as you want, and then we can actually fall asleep with each other.”

His young face was so open and earnest that James couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, I’ll book something. Call it your birthday present.”

The smile was kissed from him as Becker pressed him more firmly against the desk, bending him further backwards over it. Hands roamed, moving under clothes and over warm flesh as they swallowed each other’s moans, coming over each other seconds apart.

They re-dressed quickly and shared kisses as Becker prepared to leave again.

“Three days, James. Three days and then a whole weekend with no sneaking around.”

James was quiet as they travelled back from Brighton. The weekend had been everything that Becker had promised. They hadn’t needed to hide being together; they had played stupid arcade games, chased each other along the pier, held hands as they walked along the beach at night.

They had fucked in a leisurely manner, exploring each other’s bodies unhurriedly, not having to worry about who was watching for Becker’s return, or who had seen someone enter James’s room. They had found secret places on each other’s bodies they hadn’t had the time to find before; those unexpected wells of pleasure that become evident only with careful searching.

They had talked and shared, able to exchange more in one weekend than weeks of snatched and whispered conversations, their knowledge of each other growing in mind as well as body. They took the time to make each other laugh, getting pleasure just from the light in the other one’s eyes.

And the weight of Lester's enjoyment lay heavy on his chest.

They were two stops away from where they would need to alight from their train. Becker was leaning against him feigning sleep and Lester shifted his weight so he could stand up.

“Don’t even think it,” Becker muttered.

“We talked about this. We’re nearly there. I should move to another carriage.”

Becker finally straightened up and he looked James in the face. “No one is going to think anything if they see us both getting out of the same carriage. And so what if they do? It’s legal now.”

“It may be legal, but that doesn’t mean it’s accepted. And I’m your training officer.”

“You are not the only training officer to ever fuck one of your students James.”

James sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “That’s not the point. This is my career we are talking about. What happens to you while you are a cadet can be brushed off. It will eventually stop following you around. My career, or what is left of it, is all I have. I’m not willing to jeopardise it for you to have some fun.”

“Is that what you think this is for me, James? A bit of fun?”

James sighed again. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Becker stood and grabbed his bag. “And I’m sorry you think your career is all you have. Don’t worry about moving carriages, I’ll go.”

James let him leave.

He tried to catch up with him when they left the train, but Becker had headed towards the front carriages when he had left him and short of running after the man, he couldn’t catch him.

The next day James tried to wish him a happy birthday after his class, but Becker just shook his head and followed his fellow cadets out of the room.

As training finished James was called to the general’s office.

“James, a situation has come up. Officer Cadets are being pulled out early to fill places in regiments. I am not at liberty to say why, but we need someone young with an aptitude for intelligence. Can you suggest someone?”

Two or three names leapt immediately into James’ head, but only one would solve his immediate problem.

“Becker, sir. Officer Cadet Becker.”

James spent the night alternately pacing his room and sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. When the urgent knocking came at his door he kept quiet and the door stayed shut. No matter how insistent the knocking became James kept still and silent. Eventually the knocking stopped and James allowed himself a moment to grieve what he had given up before he’d really had it.

He wouldn’t see the young officer for another seven years and when he did his back would be a little stiffer, his smiles rare and forced when they came, and he would wear the eyes of a man who had seen too much.

Just like his.


	16. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 16/20: This Is Now

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 16: This is Now  
 **Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 2,605 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for a great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html) . Previous chapter  [ here ](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/138405.html)   


“I’m sorry,” Connor said when Lester was finished, “really I am, but it doesn’t excuse keeping it from me.”

“It was all so long ago, Conn. We were both different people.”

“That doesn’t matter. You kept it from me, you weren’t honest. I need to trust you completely.” He looked at Lester. “I wore your collar. I gave myself completely to you and I did it because I trusted you. I would have done anything for you and I let you do anything to me. And all because I trusted you.

“And you,” he turned to Becker, “you came into our lives, into our home and we welcomed you. I gave you everything I had, including James.I let you own me every bit as much as he did, but now I’ve found out that he was never mine to share with you. You already had that and it was me who came between you. I feel betrayed, used and stupid.”

“No, no, no.” Becker and Lester both leant forward to protest, but Becker let Lester continue.

“It was never like that. No one has used you and you have no reason to feel stupid. And no one has come between anyone else. What happened…”

Lester was interrupted by alarms sounding through the building.

“Better late than never,” Connor muttered under his breath as Lester swore. Connor leapt to his feet as was running for the door in a second, grateful for the distraction.

Becker immediately reverted to work mode, leaping up, back straight. “He’ll want to go to the anomaly site. I’ll go with him.”

“Fine,” muttered Lester and he too rose, so they could follow Connor back to the main control room.

Connor was already sitting at the ADD, tapping at the keyboard, taking in the information that played across all the screens at once. He had that look on his face that he always wore when a new anomaly was detected; the one that held a mixture of excitement and trepidation, and firm concentration. He called over his shoulder at the sound of their approaching footsteps.

“It’s local. Only two miles from here. It’s on an industrial estate; looks like it’s inside a warehouse. It’ll take the others longer to get there from home so we should go now.”

“It’s as if that whole conversation didn’t happen,” Becker muttered to Lester.

“That is for the best at this time,” replied Lester. “He’s right, we have work to do.” In a louder voice he said, “Becker, get some men together; Connor fetch your equipment. The three of us will take one vehicle. Becker, your men will follow in a second. Connor, advise the rest of the team to meet us at the anomaly site. Looks like I’m in charge of this mission for the time being.”

“Yes, sir,” Becker said smoothly and headed towards the garages, already talking on his radio.

Connor’s fingers moved skilfully over the keyboard, passing on the required message to the rest of the team. Then he stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and his box of equipment and headed in the same direction as Becker without even a backwards glance at Lester. Lester frowned and followed.

The silent tension in the car was only interrupted by the beeps that issued from the hand-held detector that Connor carried and frequently consulted. It was a quick journey that felt like it had lasted forever.

When they arrived at the industrial site, Connor pin-pointed the warehouse they were aiming for and they drove straight to it. Connor had the back door open before the SUV had even come to a complete standstill and was heading briskly towards the warehouse door with his equipment before the other two were out of the car.

“Connor! Wait!” Becker shouted, dashing to the back of the vehicle to collect his weapons.

“Connor, don’t go in there without backup!” Lester yelled after him.

“You can’t tell me what to do any more, remember?” Connor called back over his shoulder, not stopping.

“I can when you are being reckless and putting your life in danger!” Lester shouted back, running after Connor.

But Connor was already inside the warehouse, heading for the anomaly which hung in the air at the far end of a long corridor between storage shelves. Lester hurried after him, catching up with him a few feet from the anomaly. He put his hand out to grab him when they both heard a low growl come from behind them. Connor and Lester both froze momentarily before peering slowly over their shoulders. A sabre-toothed tiger stood between them and the door they had entered through, appearing in one of the gaps in the shelving. It let out another growl and started towards them.

Connor grabbed Lester’s arm and turned to run. They were surrounded by shelves and crates, sandwiched between the creature and the anomaly.

“Come on,” he shouted at Lester and pulled him the last few feet and through the anomaly. They blinked momentarily in the bright sunshine they had suddenly found themselves in. Connor glanced around and saw a crag in some rocks to their left. He pulled Lester towards it. “In!” he shouted, giving Lester another shove.

Lester dropped to the ground and rolled into the narrow gap, hoping he wouldn’t encounter anything in there. Connor followed him a second later. Lester pushed himself back as far as he could to make room for him, but it still meant that Connor was pressed against him in the small space.

The sabre-tooth roared outside and a set of claws swiped savagely into the entrance. Connor pushed himself tighter against Lester, the sharp claws barely missing him. After another swipe the claws were replaced by a snout, snorting and sniffing.

“It knows it has us cornered. It will wait us out,” Connor said.

“Becker will be here any moment.”

“No he won’t. The other men won’t let him through the anomaly until they are properly prepared. They won’t let him risk himself.”

“The Becker I knew, I let him go a long time ago.”

Lester felt Connor stiffen against him as he abruptly changed the subject. It was a cruel tack to try, but he had to take advantage of his captive audience.

“It was a shock when he was transferred to the ARC. I only agreed to it because his recommendations were so high. I had you by then and I wasn’t looking for anyone else, I swear to you, Connor.”

“We shouldn’t be talking about this right now. We have other priorities. Big cat with bigger teeth outside, remember? Although strictly speaking it’s not a cat at all it’s a…”

“Enough. In this game Connor, if we put our lives on hold every time a prehistoric beast decided one of us, most usually you, looked tasty, we would never get anything done. I didn’t think about the past, the now was too important.”

Connor snorted.

“You don’t believe me?”

“I can’t believe you’re talking like this.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make you believe me and come home with us. It’s all true, Connor. We work so well together, the three of us. I want us to put the past behind us and move on. Don’t make me choose between you, Connor. I couldn’t.”

Whatever reply Connor would have given was cut off by a series of shouts, accompanied by gun fire. With an aggravated roar the sabre-tooth was gone and a set of knees, followed by Becker’s face, appeared at the gap in the rock. An arm stretched in towards them.

“Come on!” Becker shouted.

Connor reached out and grabbed the offered hand. He was pulled out of the narrow gap and one of Becker’s men helped him to his feet. Becker was still on the ground and reaching back into the crack, trying to pull Lester free.A few seconds later he too was out and Becker was standing, wrapping an arm around both of them. He had a hand full of Lester’s suit jacket in one hand, and Connor’s more casual one in the other as he dragged them back towards the anomaly.

 

Connor heard more gunfire behind him as he was pushed through into the warehouse. He immediately spotted that the soldiers had set up the anomaly sealer and shrugged Becker off. He ran for the controls and watched as four more soldiers fled from the anomaly, only half noticing Becker and Lester dashing to join him.

The last of the special forces men crossed the invisible line made by the locking equipment and a shout of “clear!” echoed through the warehouse. Connor slammed his hand down on the button and sealed the anomaly.

Immediately strong hands were on his shoulders, spinning him around to face an angry and concerned-looking Becker. The soldier used his hands and eyes to check Connor over for injuries, ignoring the other man’s protests.

Satisfied he took a step back and let out a deep breath. “I thought I’d lost you both, you pair of idiots.”

Lester gave him a speculative look, and Becker hastily added “sir” to the end of his sentence.

Whether it was the adrenaline of the moment, the contrite look on Becker’s face, or sheer emotional fatigue that made him do it, Connor wasn’t sure, but he found himself looking between them and giving a weary smile. “Can we go home now?”

Lester looked at him for a beat and then turned to one of Becker’s men.

“Keep this place contained. Danny and the rest of the team will be here shortly; they will deal with the anomaly from here.”

He faced Connor again. “Are you really ready to go?”

Connor nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” He took a deep breath and walked past them, heading for the SUV, Becker and Lester following behind.

Connor climbed into the back seat, while Becker slid behind the wheel and Lester took the front passenger seat again. As the car pulled away Lester glanced at Becker and inclined his head towards Connor.

“He’s actually quite competent when it comes to this escaping from dinosaur business.”

Connor was staring out of the car window, mind desperately trying to process all he had heard and all he was feeling and he answered automatically. “That wasn’t a dinosaur; it was a _Smilodon._ Mammal from the Pleistocene epoch; at least 60 million years after the last dinosaur.”

#  Connor continued to give them a complete rundown on the creature, aware that he was starting to babble but unwilling to stop himself. He didn’t want to discuss it all any more at the moment and was buying himself time to think. 

#  As much as he’d been hurt by them he’d had yet another reminder that life was short and precious and, especially in their line of work, there was no telling what was around the corner. He reckoned if you had a shot at happiness and love then you should take it. He could tell they were genuinely sorry and although he had no idea how long it would take him to move completely past their betrayal, or even if he could, he was willing to try. Connor saw Becker and Lester exchange a small smile as he chattered inanely away about feeding habits and felt a small pang of guilt. He had a feeling it was going to be harder than any of them realised.

 

Lester woke, not sure what it was that had roused him. He slid carefully out of bed and padded as quietly as possible to the bedroom door so as not to disturb Becker. When he stepped into the hallway he saw a soft light coming from the lounge and he headed towards it. He saw Connor curled up on the sofa, a glass of milk in his hands.

“Are you all right?”

“Can’t sleep. I don’t belong in that room.”

“No, you don’t. You belong in the main bedroom with us.”

“But I don’t, do I? Not any more.”

“Connor, your place will always be here, here with us. We were wrong, very, very wrong. And I would do anything to go back and change the way we acted, but that isn’t possible. I wish that it were. I don’t know any more ways to say that I’m sorry, that _we_ are sorry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before? When you knew he was starting at the ARC why didn’t you mention it? And how come neither of you said anything when he joined us?”

“Becker and I had already agreed that we would never mention it to anyone when he started; we had no intention of starting anything up again. And when he arrived things were still new and tentative between us and I didn’t want to scare you from the outset by telling you that I’d had a relationship seven years ago with the head of security. And we agreed on our first night that after all that time there would be no benefit in telling you.”

“And what about when we started talking about him joining us? Did it just slip your mind? Or with all those things we talked about, fantasised about together, you weren’t fantasising, you were remembering.”

“Connor, it wasn’t like that then with him. What we had, that was new to me. You know I had played with people before, but no one had ever trusted me enough to let me collar them.”

“And that’s exactly it, James. That is how much I trusted you. And it was all a lie!”

“It was not a lie, Connor. I have never lied about how much I loved you. How much I still love you. When it was just us I didn’t want anything else, anyone else.Playing with other people was one thing, but it never occurred to me to share our lives with anyone else. I didn’t need anyone else; I had you. But the collar isn’t everything. Of course I am sad that things have come to this point, and I blame myself entirely. But if you never wear my collar again, I can live with that. As long as I have _you_ , Connor. I need you in my life. I need you and Becker.”

“I want to be here. I want to be here with both of you. But it can’t be like it was before. The trust…it’s… I can’t give myself to you like I did before.”

“I don’t care about any of that, Connor. Just tell me that you will be with me, stay with me, stay with us. Let us show you how much we love you.”

Silence hung heavily between them.

“I did miss you,” Connor finally said.

Lester pulled the younger man into his arms and held him tightly. “I am so sorry, Conn,” he mumbled into his hair. “Please come home.”

“Let’s just start with tonight and see what happens,” Connor said into Lester’s chest.

 

Becker stirred. He had woken when Lester had got up, but when he hadn’t returned to bed immediately he guessed that he was with Connor and left them to it. But now he was waking again and it was a couple of hours later. He got up and wandered into the lounge. Stopping at the doorway, he saw Connor and Lester asleep, curled up together on the sofa. He gave a small smile and headed back to the bedroom. He found a blanket in one of the wardrobes and went back to the lounge and draped it gently over the pair of them before going back to bed.

 

 

  



	17. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 17/20: Nice

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 17: Nice   
**Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 906 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for a great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one [ here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html). Previous chapter [here  
  
](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/139787.html) [](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/139787.html)   


 

“Will you two stop being so nice to me because frankly it’s quite unsettling.”

Becker glanced at him in the rear-view mirror and Lester half-turned in his seat as Connor continued.

“I mean, it’s all very nice and everything, but it’s just a bit unusual. I’ve been home for weeks now and you both just keep being so…nice.”

It briefly occurred to Lester to wonder why Connor had decided to have this conversation now, in the car on the way home from work, but he quickly realised. While Connor rarely had any difficulty confronting his feelings and looking someone in the eye as he did so, neither he nor Becker were quite as comfortable with it. Connor was trying to spare them.

“What would you rather have us do, Connor?”

“Go back to normal. When I act like a little shit, tell me I’m being a little shit. I keep trying to get a rise out of you and nothing happens. And the sex is fun and everything, but it’s a bit vanilla, isn’t it?”

Lester’s breath caught in his throat as he dared hope for a moment. He could see Becker, seemingly concentrating on driving, paying rapt attention but apparently happy to acquiesce the talking to Lester.

Connor continued, “I mean, nothing’s going to be like it was before obviously, but the two of you being so nice is just weird.”

Lester’s heart fell again and he tried not to let his disappointment show. Connor appeared to be in his stride now.

“It’s kinda cool that with you both trying to be so nice to me I get to come all the time, but it’s actually kinda boring. And you’re too busy being nice that you don’t act like you really _want_ me any more. It’s like you don’t need me, like I could just be anyone else and I’m just around out of habit. The stuff that made me belong, that made me special in this, is gone. I just think you could stop being so nice and do a bit more to make me feel like I’m needed.”

The car pulled into the underground car park and halted in their space as Connor was still talking. Lester turned to Becker and muttered at him to stay where he was. Lester opened his door and climbed out of his seat, slamming the door behind him, every part him hoping he was doing the right thing. He reached the back just as Connor was starting to get out. Lester pushed Connor back into the car and kept pushing until the young man was sprawled back on the seat, half leaning up against the opposite door. Lester climbed in after him, kneeling over him in the cramped back seat.

“You don’t want us to be nice any more? Then you will get what you asked for, and always remember that you asked for it.” He reached for Conner’s trousers and quickly dispatching the belt, pulled at the fastenings. “I will not tolerate being told what to do or how I should be acting. It is time that you remembered your place.” Lester was tugging at Connor’s trousers now, while Becker reached for the review mirror, changing the angle so that he could see better. Connor’s eyes were wide as he watched Lester with surprise, but made no move to stop him.

Lester swooped down and without another word bit hard into Connor’s exposed hipbone. Connor yelped and his body stiffened. Lester bit and sucked, raising a vivid mark that stood out against Connor’s pale skin.

“You are mine, pet, and you would do well to remember that. Your place is here, with us, and if you have trouble remembering that then I will mark you every day like this and if necessary I will have Becker do it too. Is that understood, boy?”

Connor stared at him and for a long, worrying moment Lester feared that he had got it wrong, misreading what Connor was needing. Connor’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he finally found his voice.

“Yes, sir. That’s all understood.”

Lester’s voice softened. “We’ll go slowly, pet, we’ll re-discover our limits, but never, _ever_ doubt how much we want you, need you, and how much you belong here, how much you belong with us. Now, before I give in to the urge to fuck you and prove my point do you have anything to say?”

Connor swallowed. “There’s CCTV in this car park,” he stuttered.

Becker burst out laughing, unable to help himself as Connor so easily and innocently broke through the tension in the car. Lester lowered and shook his head, a look of exasperation on his face. He removed himself from his uncomfortable position in the car and straightened.

“Get yourself decent and upstairs, then. I’m sure once Becker has recovered himself we can both manage to be not ‘nice’ to you for the rest of the evening. What do you say, Becker?”

Becker swung himself out of the car. “Oh, I think I can manage to be not very nice indeed.”

Connor finally emerged from the car on the same side as Becker and the soldier’s hand came down firmly on the back of his neck, steering him towards the lift, a smirk on his face.

“You just remember later when your arse hurts so much you can’t move, that you asked for this.”

 

 

 


	18. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 18/20: Break to Re-build

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 18: Break to Re-build   
**Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 3,301 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for a great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one [ here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html). Previous chapter [here  
](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/139787.html) [](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/139787.html)

 

 

Lester sat on the sofa pretending to relax as they watched TV. Connor was seated on the floor at his feet, his head resting on Lester's thigh. Lester absentmindedly stroked his hand through Connor's hair, the action going some way to soothe them both. It had been a bad day. An incursion had cost the life of a civilian and two special forces men had lost their lives in the bid to prevent any more casualties. Lester had spent the latter half of the day making the phone calls he dreaded most in the world. While a liaison officer always went to break the news in person, Lester always felt compelled to phone too. It was a compulsion he regretted as the sobs of one grieving wife still rang in his ears.  
  
Connor had let himself into the office and knelt by him when he was done and had not left his side since. Lester immediately started to feel more grounded, just by his boy’s presence at his feet.He didn’t question Connor’s offering, the first of its kind since he had returned to them, but accepted it gratefully and quietly for what it was. He knew that Connor used to find a sense of peace and solace from the action and hoped he could take that now.   
  
Becker had left them when the team had returned to the ARC, heading straight to the soldiers' wing with his men. Neither of them had tried to stop him. When it was finally time to leave for the night Lester had called the young captain who had informed him that he would be staying behind with his men. Again Lester hadn't pushed him.  
  
Lester and Connor had come home and cooked together in near-silence. Connor had set the table for one before over-filling a plate and setting it on the table. He had once more knelt at Lester's side and allowed himself to be fed. And now they were here, both pretending that they weren't just listening for the sound of the key in the door.   
  
Connor tried to remember when it had just been this, just been the two of them. He had been happy, very happy. But now it felt wrong. The flat seemed empty with just the two of them in it.  
  
Finally the tell-tale sound of metal scraping metal announced Becker's return. Lester stood and turned towards him as he entered the room and Connor spun around from his position on the floor.  
  
“Becker," Lester started.   
  
Becker held up a hand, his face drawn.  
  
"I need...I just need to go to bed." He looked towards them both but his gaze didn't meet either of their eyes. He turned and left the room.  
  
Lester sat down heavily, washing a hand across his face.

Connor turned again to look up at him. "He needs you."  
  
"You think we should go to him?"  
  
"No. I think he needs you. He needs not to think and to lose himself."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well, my x-box has been feeling terribly neglected lately." He smiled up at Lester. "Really, I'll be fine. I'll hang out in here for a bit then sleep in my room. Go. He needs you."  
  
Lester leaned over and gave Connor a soft kiss. "I want you awake normal time and in with us, okay?"  
  
"Wouldn’t miss it."  
  
Lester stole another kiss before standing and heading for the bedroom.

Lester entered the bedroom and found Becker sitting on the edge of the bed, hands planted on his knees, head down.  
  
"Stand up," Lester ordered.  
  
"James," Becker replied wearily, not even looking up.  
  
"Connor has elected to sleep in his room tonight and will join us as normal in the morning, so it is just the two of us tonight. Now I told you to stand up."  
  
Becker looked up, a mixture of hope and fear on his face. He stood slowly, unfolding his lean body. He moved to stand in front of Lester and stood in the formal at ease position, but couldn't stop his head from lowering again.  
  
Lester reached out a hand and gripped him under the chin, levering his head up until he looked at him. "Yes or no, Becker? No judgement or recriminations, just yes or no."  
  
Becker swallowed. "Yes," he said quietly.  
  
"Again."

“Yes, sir. Please."  
  
"Right. First things first. Strip and get in the shower and get clean. You’re filthy and you stink. You will also prepare yourself. You have five minutes. For every ten seconds longer than that you take you will be punished. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Go."  
  
Becker turned smartly and headed for the bathroom.  Lester waited until he was gone and took a deep breath. He checked his watch and then set about preparing the room.

 

Becker stood under the shower and let the water course over his body. His clothes lay in a pile in the furthest corner of the room. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, exposing his face to the spray. When they had returned he had sent his team down to the showers to refresh themselves the best they could, but he had taken the time to start writing his reports while his shutters were still down enough that he could actually get through the damn things.

Despite his years as a soldier in conflicts around the world it never got easier. And it was the one thing he was pleased about. The day it stopped affecting him was the day he got out.

But this was his first moment alone and at least now the physical evidence of his day was starting to wash off his body. He tipped his head forward again and took in a deep breath, letting the water pound into the muscles of his back.

Then his current situation came flooding back to him. Shit. He only had five minutes, and that was...how long ago?Shit. He grabbed a handful of shower gel and gave his body a cursory wash and used what was left in his hands to wash through his hair. Then he rinsed his hands clean of the soap and paid more attention to cleaning the more intimate areas of his body.

Deciding that he would be clean enough for Lester, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off quickly with a large towel. He reached into the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube. He picked up some aftershave as well and considered it. He put it back, knowing that this wasn't the right sort of time and that Lester would prefer him free of anything fake right now.

He snapped open the lube and poured some onto his fingers. He reached around and in his haste was tempted to stretch himself quickly. But he already knew that tonight was going to be a rough ride and that if he hurt himself before they started then he would end up letting Lester down. And the last thing he needed was to let anyone else down.

So he stretched himself as slowly as he dared, filling his body and preparing his entrance with plenty of lube.

He finished by washing his hands and running a comb quickly through his hair. He bolted from the bathroom and found Lester standing in the centre of the room, watching the bathroom door, his hands behind his back. Becker went straight to him and knelt at his feet, head bowed, hands flat on his knees. This was not as usual for him as it was for Connor and it seemed unnatural to do it alone, and yet it felt right somehow.

Becker heard a sigh from above him.

"Six minutes 56 seconds. That's not very good now, is it, Becker? Let's call it seven minutes, shall we? Round up the punishment." Becker swallowed and felt his breath catch in his chest.

"Stand up."

Becker obeyed instantly.

"Stand still. I want to look over what is mine."

Becker stood and Lester walked slowly around him. Even with his head down he could feel his body being scrutinised, examined. He imagined Lester was taking pleasure from looking at his body, but sneaking a look at the other man’s face he saw a purely clinical expression. Becker felt a sudden and unexpected rush of gratitude at the reminder that someone cared whether he was hurt or not.

However, when Becker’s eyes flickered to the bed he was forced to question if Lester’s concern for his physical well being was purely altruistic. Lying on top of the covers was the heavy, thick-handled black flogger he had used on Lester. The fronds were long and slim and Becker swallowed. He remembered the welts they had etched across Lester’s skin and for a second Becker considered bringing the whole thing to a halt; tell Lester no, use his safe word, dress, flee and run back to his empty flat. But he stayed silent and still and let Lester continue his perusal of his body.

Lester’s voice came from behind him, "Move over to the wall. Stand two steps back and rest your hands on the wall, legs spread."

Becker did as instructed and Lester followed him over. He hooked a leg inside Becker's and tugged outwards. "Open more."

Becker complied, jerking slightly, almost losing his balance as Lester pulled at his leg. He was half-leaning over, hands braced on the wall to steady himself. He tried to keep his head up, level with his arms and tried to centre himself. He concentrated on his breathing, slowing it, trying to relax into the situation and relax his body.

He felt Lester move away from him, but a moment later he was back. Once Becker sensed Lester standing behind him again, though, the little control he had left him. His body tensed and his breathing hitched. Again he thought of stopping; just one word, one word would end it all. But then he felt Lester's hand on his back, warm and calming. He closed his eyes and Lester ran one hand over his skin, across his shoulders and down the muscles on each side of his back.

"It will soon be over, Becker. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think you needed it. Do you trust me to know what you need, Becker?"

Becker nodded.

"Say it." Lester demanded quietly, but firmly.

"I trust you, sir. I trust you to know what I need."

"Good boy."

And with that Lester stepped back once more and seconds later Becker felt the first impact of leather on skin.

The flogger hit him across the back of his shoulders. It stung and he bit back a gasp. It was followed by a second blow, and a third and a fourth. Becker braced himself, trying not to let his body rock forwards, teeth clenched to keep in any sounds. He knew Lester was holding back and that this was just the start. The blows came in quick succession, growing steadily heavier. The stinging sensation became more of a bite and Becker's skin grew red and hot.

 

Lester beat the flogger across the back of Becker's shoulders and down the muscle each side of his back. He gripped the leather handle firmly, wrist loose, being careful with his aim and the pressure of the blows he was inflicting. He tried to remember that this was all for Becker, what Becker needed, but as he watched the other man's skin grow red and watched as the other man started to come undone, groans and grunts now coming from him freely, he couldn't help his reaction.

Lester's cock was hard in the confines of his trousers. All he wanted to do was bury himself balls deep in the arse that was presented to him. He wanted to fuck him until Becker’s cries were louder and from pleasure as well as pain. But he held himself in check, watching for signs that Becker had had enough, keeping his aim true.

 

Becker was starting to lose himself inside his own head. He was heading for a place where all he focused on was the pain; the rest of the world and everything bad that happened in it had disappeared and his universe had shrunk to this; him, the wall, the bite of the flogger on his skin and the man who wielded it. His arms were shaking and he had lost all control over his responses and there wasn't a part of him that cared. He wanted Lester to stop, he wanted Lester to carry on. He wanted the pain to go away, he wanted more pain. He wanted to laugh and he wanted to cry. He hated Lester and he loved him.

 

Becker's skin was flushed and raised everywhere the flogger was striking him and Lester saw his arms start to tremble and Becker's moans were bordering now on sobs. He pulled back his arm and lowered the flogger, trying to control his own breathing which was ragged from excitement and exertion. He regarded Becker for a moment, watching his reaction. Becker tensed, the rhythm of the flogger now lost to him. Lester let the sense of anticipation linger a few long seconds longer, before speaking.

"We're done with the flogger, Becker. It's over now. But there is still the matter of your punishment to consider. You were two minutes late coming out of that bathroom and I do not accept insubordination. You were warned that there would be consequences and I am a man of my word."

Lester reached for his belt buckle and undid it. He pulled the slim leather belt from its loops and gripped the buckle end. He took his time and wrapped the belt around his hand.

“Do you know what I am doing, Becker?”

Becker shook his head.

“I can’t hear you. Do you know what I am doing?” Lester’s voice was firm.

“No, sir.”

“I am taking off my belt and I will be using it to deliver your punishment. For every ten seconds that you were late I said you would be punished. You were two minutes late. You will receive one strike for each ten seconds. How many strikes have you earned yourself by being late for me, Becker?”

Becker whimpered but managed to push out the answer. “Twelve, sir.”

“Good to see you are able to count even if you can’t keep time. You will count each strike out loud. If you miss one or lose count I will start again from one. Once you have counted to 12 strikes your punishment will be over. Do you understand me, Becker?”

Becker took in a gulping breath. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Lester took his own deep breath to prepare himself, before snapping his hand forward and delivering the first blow across Becker’s arse. Becker flinched and let out a cry, but managed to recover enough to gasp out “one”. Lester paused for a second before delivering the next blow, watching Becker’s body involuntarily rock forwards when the second strike hit near the first one. But he got a sense of satisfaction from Becker grunting the number two through clenched teeth. Becker’s arse was now striped with two red, raised welts. Lester aimed the third blow further down, striking across the back of one thigh, but being careful not to wrap the leather around the inside of the leg.

As Becker counted Lester could see by Becker's stance, the set of his shoulders, the height of his head, that he hadn't lost himself completely. Whereas Connor had reached a point where he would have sunk deeply into subspace by now, Lester could see Becker's mind was still racing, refusing to give up and let him give in to the sensations.

Lester knew he couldn't take anything more from him tonight; he had to give Becker the release he was craving without taking anything for himself. Connor revelled in having his body used and gave himself over to it, but right now it would be an abuse of his power to do it to Becker and would make the soldier feel more wretched than before.

 

The last four blows fell in quick succession and Becker grunted with the effort of getting the last few numbers out. But he pushed out each one, determined that he wouldn’t give Lester the satisfaction of starting again from one. This was different to the flogging and Becker’s cock twitched in spite of himself. Blood was rushing to his groin as each strike hit him and he was suddenly irrationally angry at Lester for making his body respond in this way.

His back, arse and the tops of his thighs were alive with pain, his skin and nerve endings buzzing with heat. He wanted it to stop, wanted to turn around and shout at Lester, take his anger at his treacherous body out on the other man, take all his hurt and anger from the day and release it anyway he could, but before he had a chance to move two fingers drove themselves deep into his arse.

Becker rocked forward with a yell. His sweat-slicked hands slipped on the wall and he stumbled a step forwards until his chest and face were pressed up against the papered plaster. Lester was close behind him, crowding him to the side, but putting no pressure on the still singing skin on his back. The fingers in his arse pushed in deep again and this time his yell was less of one of surprise and more filled with need.

Lester’s hand was suddenly on his aching cock, fingers wrapped around the shaft, pulling in a fast rhythm, thumb playing over his head. The fingers in his arse found his prostate and hit it with each forward thrust from the hand. All thoughts of anger and of anything else fled Becker’s mind. His body gave up resisting and he leant heavily against the wall, his hips barely managing to thrust forwards and back as Lester fucked him hard with one hand and tugged at his cock with the other.

Becker’s orgasm hit him hard and suddenly. His mind seemed to white out as the world shrank so that the only things that existed were the duel sensations coursing around his body. He heard someone utter a hoarse scream but there wasn’t enough of his mind left to focus on if it was him or not.

He was dimly aware of the fingers pulling out from him and his spent cock being released. A strong arm caught him across the chest just as his legs started to buckle. He leant heavily on the arm and let himself be led backwards towards the bed, turned around and laid down on his front.

His head was fuzzy and blank and he was vaguely aware of the bed dipping next to him. Then something cold touched his back and gentle hands applied cool cream to his back, arse and thighs. He sighed into the pillow and let it all happen, his mind drifting every and nowhere at once.

 

Lester finished applying the cream and washed his hands before stripping off his clothes and walking to the thermostat. He made sure there would be enough heat in the room that Becker wouldn’t need a duvet for the night. Then he climbed onto the bed next to him.

Becker was lying facing him, his hands either side of his head. Lester reached over and took hold of the one in front of his face, moving his body as close to Becker as he could.

“Thank you,” Becker said without opening his eyes.

Lester squeezed Becker’s hand and decided that if Becker was going to ignore the tears that stained his cheeks, then he would too.

[Chapter nineteen](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/143037.html)   


 


	19. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 19/20: Take it Like a Man

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 19: Take it Like a Man   
**Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 1,419 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for a great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Chapter one [ here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html). Previous chapter [here  
  
](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/141605.html) [](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/141605.html)   


Connor groaned when his alarm went off and he groped around to find his phone and to stop it making that awful noise. He roused a little more and was disorientated for a moment before realising that he was in his room. The night before came back to him and he allowed himself a stretch before slipping out of bed.

He used the bathroom off the main hallway before heading to the master bedroom. Becker was lying on his front and Connor could see a mass of red welts down the back of his body. He spotted the discarded flogger and belt on the floor, left where they had been dropped, and winced. He know too well the effects, both pleasure and pain, of both.

Connor climbed onto the bed next to Becker, effectively sandwiching him between himself and Lester. He slipped an arm across his body, along the line of the kidneys and where no blows had fallen. He snuggled his face into Becker's neck and started to kiss him gently. He felt Becker begin to stir under him and he looked up as Lester's hand threaded into his hair.

"Good morning, pet," Lester said.

"Morning." He flashed a questioning look at Lester above Becker's face and received a brief nod in response.

"I want to see you fuck."

Becker's mumbled comment took them both by surprise and they looked down at him.

"Given that you don't even have your eyes open I have trouble believing your whole heart is in that request," Lester said.

Becker smiled lazily. "Give me something to watch and I'll open them. I want to see you both come today. And I don't want to have to move enough even for one of Connor's usual spectacular morning blowjobs."

"The last time I checked, Becker, it's me that makes the decisions and decides who is doing what to who around here."

"Are you saying you don't want to bury yourself in Connor's tight little arse and start the day by fucking him till he’s dry?" Becker countered, not even bothering to mask his grin or open his eyes. Connor couldn’t help but stiffen at his words and he watched as Becker moved one hand down in front of his body to grab Lester's cock.

"Anyone would think you were being insubordinate on purpose to earn yourself another punishment, Becker."

Becker winced slightly and pushed his face into the pillow. "Not for a while, thank you very much."

Lester looked at Connor again. "Well, pet, if nothing else the good captain here does make a valid point; it would indeed be a pleasant way to start the day. So go and get some lube and get your arse here for me."

Connor scrambled off the bed again and Lester eased himself back from Becker. Connor grabbed some lube and climbed in between them. Lester positioned Connor on his side so he was facing Becker and took the lube from him. He pushed one of Connor's legs up and proceeded to prepare him without preamble.

Connor started to make little needy sounds as Lester stretched him and Becker opened his eyes to look at him. They locked gazes and Connor saw what he thought was a flash of gratitude in his eyes.

"Can I touch him, sir? Make him come as you fuck him?" Becker asked.

Lester didn't answer straight away. He removed his fingers from Connor's arse and lined himself up. He pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle as Connor gasped through the sensation. He stilled for a second, before starting to push deeper in, each gentle thrust forwards seating himself further inside Connor's body. Connor uttered a little needy whimper with each movement, groaning deeper as Lester gave a final thrust to push himself fully inside.

"You may touch him now."

Becker reached out and took hold of Connor's erection and started to stroke it slowly, his movements matching those of Lester's. Connor bent himself at the waist and closed the small gap between him and Becker, claiming his lips in a kiss. Lester had his top hand gripping into Connor's hip and he now brought his other arm between them to hold Connor's shoulder.

Lester continued to move slowly inside Connor, building up a steady rhythm, as Becker matched him, the two of them speeding up and slowing down in unison. Connor's body was responding, his hips moving forwards into Becker’s hand and back to push himself further against Lester. Connor and Lester were both panting as Becker watched them.

"Are you ready to come, boy?" Lester asked.

"Oh god, yes," Connor replied.

"Come for me, pet, come for me."

Becker added a twist to his wrist and Connor's body stuttered, unloading come onto Becker's hand. Connor was panting, his body still clenching around Lester when Lester came too, a low groan rumbling from his chest.

Becker raised his hand to Connor's lips and Connor dutifully licked him clean. Becker caught his eye. "You really are a good boy, pretty boy."

Connor beamed back at him before slipping into a gasp as Lester eased himself out of his body.

“When you too are quite done making moon eyes at each other, I want Connor on his back. It’s time to be marked. And then we get ready for work.”

“I can’t go to work today,” Becker said to Lester over Connor’s turned body.

“Why ever not?”

“Look at me, James! What you did to me. How I am I supposed to work like this?”

“I find carefully works.”

Lester swatted Connor’s thigh for his flippancy.

“What Connor is trying to say, Becker, is that part of the punishment is dealing with the consequences, however long as they may last. Now quiet, both of you.”

Lester sat up and put a hand flat on Connor’s stomach. He leant forwards and swiftly bit onto Connor’s hip bone. Connor gasped and arched off the bed as far as he could while he was held in place. Lester applied pressure to the spot with his teeth and sucked the thin skin into his mouth.

Satisfied that Connor had a mark that he would feel and that would last a couple of days, Lester sat up again and climbed off the bed. “I’m going to shower; you two will be after me.”

When he was gone Connor rolled back onto his side and looked at Becker. He could see genuine fear in his eyes. He traced a finger down Becker’s back, making him hiss.

“You’ll learn to like it. Each movement, every brush of clothing against your body, every time you go to sit and the pain is so sharp it makes you gasp, will remind you. It won’t feel like hurting, it will feel like being loved. It will make you remember how good it felt at the time and how lucky you are to have someone to do that for you.”

“Is that what it feels like for you, Conn? Is that why you used to let us do it? Let us hurt you?”

Connor laughed. “You want to have this conversation now? After all these months? Don’t over-analyse, Becks. Last night felt right, yeah? It felt right with James? James knows what is best for us, what we need and when. Let him be the one that worries about it. All you have to do is enjoy.”

Becker made a dismissive noise, but didn’t argue any further. Connor smiled and leant forwards, pressing a kiss to Becker’s mouth. “Let me look after you today. I’ll help you in the shower, put more cream on you and help you dress. And at any time today, if you need reminding why, I’ll be there for you.”

Becker kissed him in response, a kiss that lingered and continued languidly until Lester’s voice drew them back.

“I’m quite certain your boss will not approve if you are both late for work because you were too busy kissing to get up.”

Connor and Becker pulled apart, smiling. Connor climbed off the bed and moved to help Becker up. Lester caught Connor’s eye over Becker’s body and he raised a questioning eyebrow. Connor gave a slight nod of his head, reassuring the other man that all was well, before walking a stiff and sore Becker towards the shower.

Connor kept his face steadily neutral, but his mind whirled, the ease of which the words had fallen from him causing a heavy ache in his chest.

[Chapter 20](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/144483.html)


	20. My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 20/20: The End

**Title** : My Sun Rises and Sets With You. Chapter 20: The End   
**Fandom** : Primeval  
 **Characters** : Lester/Becker/Connor  
 **Words** : 1,309 this chapter, approx 40,000 for the series.  
 **Rating** , **Warnings** : 18. The whole series is about a Dom/switch/sub relationship and contains various BDSM themes.  
 **Disclaimer** : Nope, don't own Primeval.  
 **Spoilers** : None. Not set in any specific season.  
 **AN** : Huge thanks to the lovely [](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/profile)[**lukadreaming**](http://lukadreaming.livejournal.com/) for a great beta and to [](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**lsellersfic**](http://lsellersfic.livejournal.com/) for my fabulous artwork.  
 **AN2:** Wow...my longest Primeval series and it's all over...well, sort of. Thanks to all who have played along and for your lovely comments. I will be bringing the BLT boys back for another series at the end of the year and one-shots inbetween. And if anyone else wants to play in this verse, enjoy!  
 **AN3:** Chapter one [ here](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/125316.html). Previous chapter [here  
  
  
](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/143037.html) [](http://jooles34.livejournal.com/141605.html)

 

Connor sat at work, deep in thought. The only problem was that he wasn’t thinking about work. He hadn’t been thinking about work for most of the day. He was thinking about Lester and Becker. He was pleased to be back home with them and things had been going well. It had been a couple of months since he had found out about Lester and Becker and things had settled down, gradually changing and feeling normal again. He didn’t have the same feeling of betrayal that had followed him around to begin with. But something wasn’t right. Connor couldn’t place his finger on it, but something wasn’t right. So Connor sat and thought.

An hour later Connor jumped up off his chair. He grabbed his phone and pressed a couple of buttons.

“James? I’m heading home, there’s some stuff I have to do. Will you and Becks be back later yeah?... Okay I’ll see you then. No, no, everything’s fine, I just need… I just need to be at home for a while.”

Once back at the flat Connor waited nervously for Lester and Becker to return home. He’d been thinking about this since seeing them together. The way they fitted and the ultimate trust that Becker had shown in Lester; the kind of trust that he had once had in both of them. He knew now what he had to do. His phone gave the familiar sound indicating that their car had pulled into the parking space. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to chase any lingering doubts he had from his mind, and stood.

 

Lester had watched Connor leave the ARC and an uneasy feeling had settled on him. Something had clearly been on Connor's mind for the last few days since Becker’s flogging, and now he had gone home without them. He tried to wait as long as he could, but it was barely gone six before he was impatiently calling Becker and telling him it was time to head home.

After pulling into their marked space Lester and Becker headed upstairs and strode out of the lift and towards the flat. Neither of them knew why Connor had left early and both were concerned. What greeted them when they opened their front door shocked them both.

Connor was knelt in the hallway, naked, head bowed; the very picture of his usual stance until so recently. The only exception was that his hands were clasped together on his lap instead of resting on his thighs.

“Connor?” Lester found his voice first.

Connor lifted his head and met their eyes in turn, his gaze steady and unwavering.

“It’s time. I want to belong to you again. Properly.” He opened his hands and held them out. His collar lay on his outstretched palms. “I mean both of you. I want to belong to both of you.”

There was silence for a couple of moments and the Lester saw doubt creep into Connor’s eyes and realised that he could be misinterpreting their lack of response. He stepped forward and took the collar from Connor's outstretched hands.  
  
"You’re certain about this?"  
  
Connor looked up and met his eyes. "Completely."  
  
Lester kept Connor's gaze. "Becker? Do you agree to this?"  
  
Becker was clearly struggling to keep the emotion in his voice in check. "Yes, sir, I agree."  
  
"It is agreed then. Connor you will go into the bedroom, prepare yourself and kneel on the bed waiting for us. We will be in shortly."  
  
Connor nodded and stood. On impulse he leaned forward and kissed Lester. The kiss was all force and no tongue. Lester's arm came around his waist and Connor's other hand had found its way to Becker's neck. Pulling back from Lester, Connor turned his attentions just as briefly to Becker's lips.   
  
Then Connor ducked his head and fled to the bedroom.  
  
Becker and Lester turned to look at each other. The relief on Lester's face was palpable and emotion shone in both their eyes. Becker put a hand on Lester's shoulder and squeezed. Lester took a deep shaky breath.   
  
"We’d best get ready to do this."  
  
  
Connor knelt in the centre of the bed, facing the door. His head was bowed, his hands flat on his thighs, arse lubed and stretched and cock hard. He was measuring his breathing, concentrating on the in and out. He had no doubt this was the right decision. And it was certainly what he wanted, what he needed. Despite everything that had happened he felt most right when he belonged to them. And if they were willing to take him, love him, take care of him, then he was willing to give them everything. Especially his trust.  
  
As he centred himself the bedroom door opened and Lester and Becker came in. Connor resisted the strong urge to look up, but instead continued to focus on his breathing. Lester circled the bed, coming to stop behind him, examining him with his eyes.   
  
"Very good," he said quietly. He shed his suit jacket and tie, placing them on the chair before heading to the wardrobe and pulling something from their toy box. He climbed onto the bed behind Connor.   
  
Connor tried to stave off a shiver of anticipation as he felt Lester behind him but not quite close enough to be touching him.   
  
"Hands behind your back," Lester instructed.   
  
Connor complied and felt the leather cuffs being strapped around his wrists. He heard a soft click which indicted the short double-headed clip being attached to the D rings.  
Then Becker joined them on the bed, climbing on and kneeling in front of Connor.  
There was silence for a moment and no one moved. Connor's body practically thrummed with nervous energy.  
  
And then with a silent nod from Lester, he and Becker both moved. They attacked Connor's body from both sides, hands, lips, teeth and tongues caressing, stroking, pinching, licking, biting, marking, teasing every part of Connor's body they could reach. The only parts they paid no attention to were his now desperate cock and his waiting hole. Connor hadn't been told to be quiet so he made the most of it, letting moans, groans and helpless needy sounds fall unchecked from his lips.  
  
Just as Connor was starting to think he couldn't take any more, the beautiful abuse of his body slowed and stopped. Lester's arms hooked under his and urged him to kneel up. Becker's fingers rested under his chin and lifted his face so their eyes met.   
He held up the collar.   
  
"This is what you want?"  
  
"Yes please." Connor's voice came out more broken than he had intended.  
  
Becker passed the collar around Connor's neck and Lester's hands came forward to fasten it in the hollow of Connor's throat.  
  
"You belong to us now, pet. Your body is ours."

Connor suddenly felt two fingers breach his arse and he gasped.

Lester continued, "This is mine. I say who fucks you here and when."  
  
Becker gripped his cock. "And this is mine. I say if and when you get to come."  
  
Then Lester's hands started to move inside him, finding and pressing on his prostate. At the same time Becker's hand started to work him.  
  
"Don’t hold back, pretty boy. We want you to come for us."  
  
Connor's body was so overwhelmed by sensation and his mind so full of emotion that it didn't take long before he spilled over Becker's hand with a soft cry. He slumped forward into Becker's strong embrace and Lester's arms circled him from behind. They rested that way for a few moments until Lester whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don’t get comfy, pet. You’ll be on your back with your legs spread in a minute and then it's our turn.”   
  
Connor groaned and hid his smile in Becker's neck. He was home and he belonged.

 


End file.
